Short stories
by TMI TID Fangirl
Summary: Clace one shots. hope you like them
1. Chapter 1

Clary was 17 and a loner who had not been kissed. So whenever she saw the boy she was head over heels for making out with whatever had two legs and big boobs her confidence faded. Her brother jon a year older then her had a steady girlfriend after having a different one very week. His best friend happened to be the boy she was in love with Jace herondale. Her own best friend Isabelle was very experienced and didn't mind people knowing. So clary didn't know how she was just supposed to just know how to kiss someone. She was afraid to do it and then hearing she was bad. Well she didn't know until she came up with her brilliant plan to have someone teach her.

She walked thru the halls of school the day was over and the little redhead was on a mission. She finally found izzy. She grabbed her arm and izzy frowned and asked "what happened to you?, you look almost scary" clary pushed her in to the bathroom and was pleased to find it empty. "I came up with a plan" izzy smiled and clary said "I will get someone to teach me" izzy frowned and said "I could do that" clary shook her head and said "no i mean like show me, actually kiss me" izzy smirked and asked "who?" clary blushed and said "I'm not telling you, you would never stop talking about it" izzy sighed and asked "where would you do it?" clary shrugged "I dunno i have a car i could just drive somewhere" izzy nodded and said "that could work, go for it" clary nodded and izzy said "oh and can you drop me off at home i have a date" clary raised an eyebrow and said "okay fine im going to Simons to play video games" clary smirked and said "okay, he's so clueless"

Clary came home and went in to the kitchen and was met with her one and only crush. she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a drink turned around and asked "where is jon" jace pointed at the roof and clary opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by a loud moan. Clary made a face of disgust and jace smirked at her discomfort. that's when it hit her, she should ask him. She should ask her crush to teach her how to kiss.

She sat down next to him and asked "I have a proposition for you" jace turned to look at her and said "okay what is it" Clary blushed and said "I want you to teach me some things…?" jace frowned and asked "what do i get out of it?" clary shrugged and said "what do you want?" he smirked and said "you clary fairchild have to answer a questions for each thing I teach you" clary held her hand out "done" jace smirked as he shook her head and asked "what can i teach you" clary drew a breath and said "you have to teach me how to kiss" he raised his eyebrows and asked "your serious?" clary nodded and jace let it sink in before replying "okay" he grabbed her hand and let her out the door and clary asked "where are we going" jace smirked as he let her across the street to his own house and dragged her up the stairs to his own house.

jace opened the door to what she suspected was his room. He closed the door and pushed her against it leaning in to kiss her. Clary drew in a surprised breath and held on to his arms moving her lips against his wearily. Jace pulled back and looked at her in question and asked "why do you need lessons your good at this" Clary blushed and said "I haven't kissed anyone before" jace felt his eyes almost pop out of his head as he asked "that was your first kiss?" clary nodded and smiled a little and he said "don't you want to save your kisses for a boyfriend" clary shook her head and said "I want to be ready" jace nodded and sat down on his bed and said "let's start with a normal kiss" clary nodded and sat next to him. he smiled and lifted her into his lap. Clary blushed and held onto his shoulders and jace said "okay now just lean in and don't move" clary nodded and nodded an jace whispered "close your eyes" clary let her eyelids fall and she felt jace's lips against hers. Jace pulled back and said "good now move your lips, whatever feels good" Clary nodded again closed her eye's and jace pressed his lips against hers.

Clary moved her lips apart sucking at his lower lip. Clary not knowing what to do just let her hormonal brain do whatever. She sucked at his lips pulling away an inch only to do it again. She nibbled on his lip and jace pulled back and clary blushed and said "im sorry did i do something wrong, im so sorry" jace shook his head and said "your a little to good at this" clary blushed and jace said "follow my lead" clary nodded and he kissed her roughly.

He licked her lips and clary did the same only for him to slip his tongue in her mouth. Clary let out a moan and jace held onto her hips. Clary replicated his motions stroking his tongue licking his lips.

Jace pulled back and clary looked him in the eyes before asking "how did i do?" he smirked and said "i'd kiss you all day" she smiled and giggled and he said "we can continue tomorrow, your room jon is going to camille so he won't mind" clary nodded and asked "you don't have a girlfriend right?" jace shook his head and clary nodded and he asked "do you want to stop" clary shook her head and said "I want to keep going" jace nodded and clary connected their lips.

Clary walked out of his house with a wide grin on her face. She ran up to her room and closed the door and called izzy "clary?" clary squealed and said "I asked someone" izzy walked off to somewhere and shut a door and asked "who?, never mind how did it go?" clary grinned and said "he kissed me first and i just stood there like an idiot, but then he helped out and ahhh!, my god izzy. He told me i was good and oh my god that thing you do with your tongue I died" Izzy gasped and said "you used tongue?" clary smirked and layed back and said "he said we could continue tomorrow, Izzy what do i wear. Do i need to shave?" izzy chuckled and said "i'll come by early tomorrow and help you, shave and you know where i mean" clary groaned and said "izzy im not having sex" izzy groaned in annoyance and said "just do it" clary hung up the phone and stood up and dragged her shirt over her head. she saw something thru the window. She looked out to see jace by his window smirking at her.

2 weeks later

Izzy came in the morning as she had the day after her call and went directly to her wardrobe and came out and wiggled her eyebrows and said "you have lingerie?" clary rolled her eyes and said "you got those for me izzy" izzy rolled her eyes and came out with jace underwear and a black bra also covered in lace. Clary pulled them on and izzy said "let me see" clary came out and izzy smirked saying "this guy is gonna be drooling"

They got to school and jace winked at her making her blush. izzy gave her pointers all day and said "just let your body do the work if you get horny, do what you need to guys love it" clary nodded and izzy drove her home and went up to her room closed the door and looked up only to see jace shirtless on her bed.

Clary put her back down and asked "how did you get in" he smirked and said "john let me in and thought i left" Clary nodded and pulled her shoes off and jace said "want to start" clary nodded and jace smirked at her. She shut the blinds turned the bedside table light on and turned the main one off. Clary walked to her bed her hips swaying and she layed beside him and asked "what are we doing today?" he smiled and said "I'm just improvising, I've never done this before" Clary smiled at his confession "I will show you how to do something and then you try it out on me" clary nodded and jace moved over her and clary's eyes widened and he said "you still want this" clary nodded but she tought she saw something in his eyes.

There was something about kissing her that made him feel warm. But he knew she was probably doing this because she had I crush and was practising for the real thing. He wasn't into the idea of commitment. But he would lie he felt something for clary. He even felt a bit guilty over the fact that he was using her for that.

He leaned down and kissed her jaw line down her neck over her shoulder over any skin he could find. Clary bit her lip and jace pulled back and asked "feel good?" clary nodded and jace layed back and clary straddled him and he smiled and said "you don't have to" clary shook her head and leaned down and kissed his cheek working her way down to his shoulder and back up she kissed his ear and like izzy had told her tugged with her teeth.

Jace groaned and clary giggled and pulled back and he said "you had to?" his smile bringing her joy as she nodded. He leaned over and kissed her clary held onto the back of his neck jace slipped his fingers under her shirt. clary stilled and jace drew back but clary grabbed his hand pulling it back whispering "it's okay" jace kissed down her neck and clary felt her emotions bubble knowing he was doing this because she asked him to made her sad.

Clary felt a tear sip and she whispered "jace, please stop" jace pulled back and frowned at her and he brushed hair out of her face and said "hey. shh what's wrong" Clary looked at him in wonder and said "I like someone" jace felt his heart break at the sight of her crying. He held her close and said "who is it?, I won't tell anyone" clary sniffled and ducked her head and said "I like you" jace gaped at her. Sure he liked clary he did, But he knew he would nevr be able to be what she wanted not what she was expecting.

Clary sobbed harder as jace didn't answer her. Clary got up and locked herself in her bathroom. she had been in there for an hour when jace succeeded to pick the lock and get in. He picked her up and said "look clary i like you and your pretty and your a good kisser and your so sweet, but i don't do what you want, you know that" clary nodded and jace bent down and kissed her softly and said "do you want me to stay" clary grabbed his neck and kissed him then pulled back and said "that would be getting my hopes up"

Jace had left feeling horrible he watched clary thru his window she cried and rocked back and forth so he called izzy "jace?" "yeah iz it's me. yeah im in my room and i can see clary thru my window, she's crying her eyes aout and she didn't let me in" He herd her slam a door thru the phone"im on my way" Jace saw it all happen clary crying izzy walking in and holding her. Clary looked out the window and jace knew hse was crying for him because he couldn't be what she wanted.

a month later

Clary opened her front door and there stood jace in sweats and a tshirt and he said "clary fairchild go on a date with me?" clary looked over her shoulder att camille who came down the stairs and she asked "tell jon i left I have my phone" she nodded and called a goodbye.

She walked out to him and asked "where are we going?" jace grabbed her hand and held open the car door for her and drove her to a trail and grabbed a bag from the backseat and held her hand as they walked.

they stopped by a bench that had a view of the town. He pulled out a blanket and clary sat down and asked "why did you take me here?" jace sat next to her and said "I'm sorry for that night i was taking advantage of you because i found you attractive and i liked you, and i still like you and I told myself that we wouldn't work because your good and i hook up with a lot of girls, i don't sleep with them but still but clary i like you and i haven't touched a girl since that night, so i wanted to ask you. Clary will you be my girlfriend?" clary looked up at him and smiled and said "are you making fun of me?, because it's very low of you" jace shook his head and lifted her to his lap and leaned his forehead to hers and asked "be my girlfriend or anything because clary i might just love you" clary smiled and pecked his lips and nodded and kissed him again and said "i'd love to be your anything" jace chuckled and held her tighter kissing her senseless.

they came home and jace kissed her deeply and they pulled apart as her door opened and jon stood there. Clary blushed and her brother asked "What's going on?" Jace smiled and said "were together and i was gonna kiss her goodnight but if your leaving we'll just continue inside" jon looked at clary then back to jace and said "hurt her and i'll kill you" jace nodded and said "i would never hurt her" clary smiled and hugged him around the waist and izzy came out and sighed "Finally they are a thing, I knew you liked each other" izzy walked off and clary smiled at jace as they once again were alone and said "I like you a lot" jace nodded and kissed her deeply whispering "I like you more then that"

 **Hope you liked it, leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

SHY

Clary was shy, she knew it, her parents knew it. Everyone around her expected her to be shy. She was good in school had good grades but had no friends except for izzy and simon but she knew they took pity on the girl who sat alone. She had a brother but they rarely spoke in public she liked it that was since he was a popular person and she was… Not.

She did however paint she took after her mother her rooms was covered in paintings, She was quiet and her head was far up in the clouds. So when izzy one day grabbed her out of the blue and said "you need a boyfriend" she didn't speak she simply followed the girl and that is how she found herself in izzy's room in front of a mirror with izzy brushing her hair.

"I don't need a boyfriend" izzy nodded and said "no one does but you would like one, even if you say no im still doing this" Clary sighed and said "no one looks at me izzy" izzy frowned and said "well the right guy will, just look at me" clary did and what she saw was a tall skinny curvy girl with long black hair and a pretty face. "im going to die alone" izzy frowned and said "come on if you didn't dress like you do guys would look at you" Clary clutched her hoodie making it strain against her bodyand izzy frowned and asked "is that too big for you" clary shook her head and izzy smirked and said "then why could i easily fir in there with you" clary sighed and said "it's jon's old one but it's comfy" Izzy sighed and said "take it off" clary stood up and said "I'm not wearing anything underneath" Izzy raised an eyebrow and clary said "okay a bra but that's it" izzy shrugged and said "im a girl i've seen it before"

After rambling about how clary surely could not take her shirt off and izzy explaining she just wanted to see what size she actually was. Clary dragged it over her head and izzy dropped her jaw and said "you have abs" clary wrapped her arms around herself and izzy clapped her hands and tossed a shirt at her and clary pulled it on reluctantly and wrapped her arms around her body. Izzy brushed her hair out and curled her already curled hair making it look controlled and tamed when really clary felt like half her hair had been ripped out of her head.

Clary had been izzy's new favorite hobby picking at her face and mostly asking clary how she got abs and if clary was ever to answer her it would be "I train at the gym with my brother" but then she never answered izzy's questions strain off. Izzy made her wear things in her own size and people did notice her but instead of making her comfortable it gave her more worries. For example the girl that would pick on her seemed to find her new clothes as a nudge to keep going.

Clary stayed home for a few days making her brother collect her homework and tell izzy not to come looking for her. Clary however decided two days at home was enough and went back on friday only to find a new guy talking to izzy and she found him attractive, very attractive. Izzy saw her and motioned for her to come over and clary did for once she wanted to. She stopped in front of them and izzy said "where have you been?" Clary pushed her hair behind her ear and said "i was home, didn't feel well" izzy nodded and said "this is jace my kind of cousin" clary gave him a look before turning back to izzy and asked "why did i have to come here?" izzy gave her a look and jace said "because she wanted me to have a friend" clary raised both her eyebrows because she couldn't do one. She smiled slightly and said "I suggest she find someone else i'm not good company and not a lot of people here like me, i'm clary by the way nice meeting you, don't worry it probably won't happen again" and with that said she walked away a ball of nerves. however the same girl gave the usual comments and pointers and clary shrunk away from them hid in the bathroom's for the rest of the day only to have her brother find her at the end of the day and bring her home.

The next weeks were the same jace was in all her classes and clary had a hard time deciding if it was good or not. Clary stopped training her brother claiming she wasent in the right mindset. however on that friday she came to collect her things from her locker then hide in her room for the winter break but jace stopped her as she shut her locker and said "I don't know if i did something but your not talking to me, did i do something" clary shook her head and jace smiled and said "I wanted to ask you out, on a date with me" Clary looked up surprise written clearly in her face and said "is this a joke" he shook his head and clary nodded and said "sure what did you have in mind?" jace shrugged and said "we could go to the movies?" clary nodded and asked "do you want to meet up there?" he smiled "no i'll pick you up just give me your number" clary handed her phone over and said "do you know jon?" jace nodded and clary said "same address text me when you're there" jace smiled and walked away.

Clary walked out to the parking lot her cheeks red and her brother looked at her a silent question in the air and clary said "Jon what do you do on a movie date?" jon shrugged "make-out, why?" clary blushed even further and said "I was asked on a date to the movies" jon looked at her in wonder and asked "Who asked you?" clary looked at him trying to find his reaction and said "jace" jon smiled and said "i knew he liked you" clary sighed and walked in and john said "clary don't worry about it!" clary nodded and walked up the steps to her room and decided she would try to not be shy then as she came out of the shower and changed into a tank top and a cardigan along with some jeans she gave up. She dried her hair and put it up and laid down in her bed and thought "he will have to like the normal me nd if he's nice i might give him a glance of the real me" she smiled and she went down stairs and sat down in the kitchen and waited.

She got a text message and looked to find "hey almost there, I'll come to the door" clary pulled on some shoes and her father got in and gave her a questioning look and asked "where are you going looking all dolled up?" clary blushed and said "I'm going on a date?" her father smiled and kissed her head and said "have fun" clary smiled at the thought of her parents not worrying about her anymore.

As the doorbell rang she hovered for a second but opened the door to reveal jace who was dressed in a tshirt and jeans as usual and he smiled at her and asked "ready to go?" she nodded grabbed a small bag and shut the door and he asked "you look nervous" clary nodded and jace opened the car door for her and said "it's just a movie don't be" clary smiled and said "you cured me" her voice filled with sarcasm. jace grinned and walked around to his own side.

they sat in the back and the cinema was deserted and clary asked "is it always this empty?" jace nodded and said "may be the movie but it never crowded from what i've gathered" clary nodded and as the movie continued she proceeded to look at jace catching him looking at her. eventually he didn't turn away they sat there looking at each other and clary found herself in question again 'do i want to kiss him?' clary made the hasty decision and leaned up kissing him quickly. he didn't move one inch clary pulled back and ducked her head in embarrassment. Jace turned her face to him and leaned down and kissed her and clary relaxed but pulled back after a minute and said "I actually want to watch this" jace chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

They came out of the place and jace stopped outside her house and asked "do i get the pleasure of taking you out again?" clary smiled and said "you might, depends" she opened the door and he followed her to her door and asked "depends on what?" clary smiled and leaned up on her toes and kissed him sweetly and said "anytime, you can do that again anytime" jace chuckled and kissed her again and clary opened her door looked over her shoulder and said "bye, i had fun thank you for taking me" he smiled and said "thank you for coming, bye" clary shut the door and the world crashed down around her as she realised she had not only had her first kiss but she had been on a date with a hot guy and he wanted to do it again.

Clary kept getting the text's from jace making small conversations. She had run up to jon when she got home and he had been waiting with a smile and asked on his face. Clary smiled and asked "What happens now?" jon shrugged "did he ask you out again?" Clary nodded and said "he asked if we could do it again and i said yes" jon nodded and asked "did you kiss" clary blushed and jon smirked and said "there you go but if you want i can ask jace to keep a distance in school, unless you want people to stop and stare" clary paled and said "I'll be fine" jon nodded and that's what clary had been worried about. Making others Stop and stare was not something she wanted.

she came to school in clothes that actually fit on that monday and jace was waiting by her locker and his reaction was not one she had expected. He smiled and kissed her cheek much to her horror. She put her books in her locker and noticed people looking at her and she asked "why are they looking at me?" jace smiled and said "they didn't see you before, but now that you showed up in something tight they suddenly care" Clary looked up and asked "do you suddenly care?" jace shook his head and said "I asked you out before all this, but im not complaining" Clary smiled and grabbed her things and they set off to class.

Izzy winked at clary as she walked in and jace pushed her to the back sitting beside her and clary asked "this isn't my seat" jace shrugged and grabbed her hand under the table holding in in his lap. As the class started clary took notes as jace answered any questions headed their way. At the end of the day jace eventually left her to get her stuff claiming her brother was giving him a ride. Clary got her bag and was headed out until the group of girl's decided that she was not done for the day. surrounding her asking questions she was too shy to answer. She ran out of school to the car and as jon saw her coming he stood in front of the door and asked "what happened?" she knew her brother was mad at her for letting the girls keep going instead of giving names. Clary shook her head and said "They called me a whore and a slut" jon shook his head and said "you know that's not true, why get upset" Clary wiped at her eyes shrugging and said "they told me he would only go out with me till i had sex with him" she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find jace. He wrapped his arms around her and said "I would never do that clary, never" Clary nodded against his chest and jace said "they're just jealous" clary pulled back and asked "of what" jace smirked leaned down and whispered "because your sexy without trying, you have someone who likes you for you not because you showing half your body to anyone watching" Clary smiled and kissed his cheek and jon rolled his eyes and got in the car and clary got in the back telling jace to go in the front.

It had been two months of dates as small kisses and clary was starting to come out of her shell around jace talking more jace seemed to be surprised every time clary would randomly reveal something knew yet he never pushed her always making sure she was comfortable so when he asked her if she wanted to meet his parents clary was hesitant and jace leaned down and said "we can have a sleep over" he knew she liked sleeping in his arms clary nodded her head immediately. she knocked on her dad's study herd the 'come in' and went in with purpose. Her father smiled as she entered and asked "Clary honey what's on your mind" clary seemed to in the time span of 3 seconds loose all the confidence she had in her body and her father smiled at her and said "spit it out" humor in his eyes and clary said "jace asked me to dinner at his parents and i wanted to know if i could go" her father frowned and asked "well that's a silly question of course you can" clary nodded and asked "can i stay the night there" her father eyed her skeptically and asked "why?" clary shrugged and said "I wanted to… sleep over" her father sighed and asked "can you promise me you will come back every bit as innocent as you are now" clary nodded and said "I'm not having sex" her father had a small smile and said "clary your almost 18 if you want to have sex it's beyond me to stop you im just saying be safe" clary blushed the shade of her hair and said "i'll say bye before i leave" her father chuckled as she left.

Clary joined jace in her room and clary layed down in bed beside him and he said "did he say yes?" clary nodded and said "he told me i could go if i came back as innocent as i am now" jace smirked and kissed her neck saying "he told you not to have sex?" clary nodded and said "he told me it was beyond him to stop me but to be safe" jace smiled and asked "do you want to have sex?" clary covered her face with her hands and curled into his chest and jace peeled them away and clary said "not yet" He smiled and said "well im fine with just kissing you" clary smiled and kissed his neck like she knew he liked it and said "when do we have to leave?" he shrugged and said "an hour" clary nodded and said "that's plenty of time" he frowned and was about to ask what she meant when she attacked his mouth and he held her closer.

clary rolled off jace as he said "did you just give me another hickey" clary giggled and traced the new mark and he said "come on we need to go soon" clary sighed and said "i'm just gonna shower quickly can you pack my bag?" jace smirked and clary sighed "i'll do it"

jace smiled and clary grabbed a bag and threw in a pair of leggings and a cardigan along with her underwear. jace layed back and watched her and asked "what are you wearing to dinner" clary pulled out a grey dress and jace nodded and clary brought it to the bathroom as she went to shower. She came out 10 minutes later and jace said "you look beautiful" Clary smiled and pulled on some boots and grabbed a cardigan and jace asked "are you ready?" clary nodded and they were off to say goodbye.

They found her father in the kitchen and she said "Daddy im leaving" he turned around and smiled and said "have a nice time you too jace" jace smiled "bye Mr, morgenstern" "call me valentine" jace smiled and said "bye valentine" they left and drove to jace's parents house making jokes along the way. They arrived at the big house and clary got out and grabbed her bag and jace took her hand guiding her up to the door. Jace opened the door and called "mom dad were here" clary looked up at him and he smiled and said "they'll love you" she smiled not because she believed him but because he knew what she wanted to say.

Jace left her bag by the stairs and pulled her into the kitchen and there stood his parents. They turned and smiled warmly and jace said "Mom dad this is Clary, Clary these are my parents" clary smiled at them and hid behind his arm and said "Hi" they smiled and his father came around and held his hand out and clary knew she couldn't decline. She took a breath and gave it a good shake and he seemed shook as he pulled back and said "good grip you got" clary smiled and said "my dad taught me" he chuckled and said "were almost done show her around and we will call you" jace nodded and they left and clary asked "did they like me?" jace chuckled and said "well they would be dumb if they didn't clary my mom seemed to and my dad seemed curious" clary nodded and they made their way up the stairs.

Jace opened the door and said "Bathroom is there, my parents room is downstairs and this one is for my sister if she visits" clary frowned "you have a sister?" he nodded and said "she's married, we don't talk much" clary nodded and jace stopped and said "this is my room" he opened the door and clary gave him a questioning look but stepped inside. It was big a bed pushed against the wall in the middle drawers on the opposite end a nice view of the woods. but what shocked her was that it was clean. Jace wrapped his arms around her and asked "what do you think" Clary smiled "it's very clean" jace nodded and said "im a bit of a clean freak" clary nodded and said "i know you clean my room all the time" he chuckled and put her bag down by the bed and asked "you still want to stay?" clary nodded and turned in his arms and asked "we can sleep together but not do anything right?, that normal" jace nodded and kissed her head and said "I love sleeping with you it's cozy" clary smiled and said "what's threw that door?" jace looked up to see what she was pointing and said "bathroom" clary nodded and he said "what shall we do now" clary smirked and leaned up connecting their lips and said "we could talk" kiss "walk" cuddle "or just keep going" jace nodded and kissed her again.

So they stood there in the middle of the room until his dad called "dinner is done" clary pulled away and jace kissed down her neck and she said "jace we have to go" her body betraying her by tilting her neck. Jace pouted and led her down the stairs and clary fixed his hair and he frowned but pulled her into the kitchen.

they sat in silence eating, Clary finished after jace and the conversation began and clary smiled and answered some and some jace cut in to save her. They went up stairs later as they realized it was quite late. Clary pulled her shoes off and went thru her bag to see the one thing she forgot was pj's she sighed and jace handed her a t-shirt and said "wear this" clary grabbed it and went to brush her teeth. She pulled her dress off and pulled the t-shirt and saw that she could indeed see her underwear thru the shirt but didn't really care at the moment she left her toothbrush there and walked out.

She stood there like an idiot gawking at jace shirtless and his pj's low on his hips. She blushed and walked to the bed and got in and jace lifted the covers and wrapped hi arms around her waist and clary fely her heart skip a beat. they had don this before but not like this. She had always fallen asleep during a movie and jace would have held her as they slept on the couch but now she was doing it willingly fully knowing she was almost naked.

She turned around in his arms and kissed him. Jace returned the favour kissing her deeply. their legs tangling and jace finally pulled back only to kiss down her neck over her throat down her chest. clary gasped as he slipped his hand under.. well his shirt and moved his hands over her Clary pushed him back straddling him and kissing over his body. Jace held onto her thighs kneading but it only made clary continue. Jace bucked his hips up and clary froze, she backed off and jace sat up and held her hands and said "hey what happened?" clary looked up at him and said "I just forgot what i was doing and oh my so sorry I didn't mean to" jace shook his head and pulled her into his lap and said "don't apologize you didn't do anything wrong"

They fell asleep curled up. morning came and they just laid there cuddling until jace's mom opened the door and asked "are you two okay?" jace lifted the cover back to show a silent sleeping clary and said "she didn't sleep well" his mom nodded and said "im going shopping want anything?" jace shook his head, his mom nodded and said "she's a keeper" jace smiled and layed back down.

Clary was mortified and couldn't speak as she woke up jace smiled and said "im glas you stopped okay, i get your embarrassed but you shouldn't be" Clary sighed and got out of bed and jace asked "since when did you wear lace underwear" clary blushed and brought her bag to the bathroom and got dressed brushed her teeth and came back only to find jace had gone back to bed. She got up and cuddled into him and asked "was i bad?" jace chuckled and said "no clary you weren't bad" clary nodded and closed her eyes once again.

Jace drove clary back in the evening and leaned against his car and said "did you have a nice time?" clary nodded and traced the now very dark hickey just under the collar of his shirt and he asked "how come i don't get to do any on you" clary smiled and said "well them out private live wouldn't be so private" he smiled and kissed her quickly and said "go inside before you dad sends a search party for you" clary smiled and asked "i don't want to go" jace smiled and said "i'll come by tomorrow" clary nodded and gave him a kiss then walked in to her house and waved goodbye as he left.

Clary wasn't feeling well and jon had called izzy thinking she wanted a friend. However when izzy came over clary was in her bed sniffling away looking at a picture. Izzy looked at the picture and asked "you miss him?" clary nodded and she said "I told you you needed a boyfriend" Clary turned around and said "I thought he was my boyfriend" izzy blinked and asked "when did that happen?" Clary shrugged "4 months ago, you would have known but you've been busy fooling around with simon" izzy gaped at her and asked "how did you know" clary waved her off and said "your not that subtle izzy"

Izzy called jace over and clary had stopped crying just as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Izzy frowned and pulled at his collar and said "jace who gave you all the hickeys" Jace smiled and looked down at clary and izzy smirked and said "who knew you were into that"

Izzy left and jace pulled clary closer and asked "how are you feeling" Clary smiled "better, you're here" he smiled and kissed her head.

Clary had been looking at him for 2 hours of just looking at jace and she knew what she felt but she had to spit it out and she had to do it now. Jace turned his head and started back at her and said "you know i don't mind you looking at me but clary this is creepy" She sat up and grabbed his hands and said "I need to tell you something and i need for you to know that i really mean it" jace nodded and clary took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and said "I Love you i have for a really long time but i wanted to say it and you don't have to say it back" jace smiled and said "I know you love me" clary frowned and he said "you talk in your sleep and if i kiss your forehead you always say "I love you jace" clary smiled and jace said "and i do love you clary from the bottom of my heart" Clary smiled leaning their foreheads together and just grinning knowing she had him and that izzy was right about one thing she needed something but who knew it was jace.

 **Hope you like it leave a review if you have any requests or feed back.**


	3. Chapter 3

Your my moonlight

"Can't you say what his name is?" Clary shook her head and said "no, you will track him down and scare him away" Tessa smiled and said "Well Lucy has her birthday party on saturday and her godmother is required to be there with a date" Clary smiled sadly saying

"I asked and he said he had a commitment but i'll be there" Tessa nodded and asked "how's the album coming?" clary looked over her shoulder and said "I have the music just have to make the lyrics fit" Tessa GAve her a hug and said "I know your sad about your parents anniversary tomorrow but i'm a call away" clary nodded and She was sat alone as the clock ticked closer to midnight to the anniversary of her parents death.

Jace Came to her apartment by 10 and opened the door only hearing the shower going. He unpacked and opened the bathroom door to see her on the shower floor curled up staring at the wall. He turned the shower off wrapped her in a towel and picked her up and set her down on the bed and she asked "you came?" jace nodded and kissed her cheek pulling a shirt over her head and said "get to bed, I have to lock the door" Jace locked the door and changed into pj's and got in behind her and said "do you want to stay up wait for midnight?" Clary turned around and leaned her forehead against his whispering "It's been 5 years, and i still miss them as much" jace nodded and his phone went off and clary smiled "you might want to answer" jace smiled and picked his phone up and answered "hi" clary smiled and hugged his waist "yeah i said id come why wouldn't I?" "I'll see you then" "I'm busy" "No she's here she's just upset so i'll see you saturday" clary looked up and asked "your parents?" jace nodded and said "my cousin will be having this thing and I promised and they don't think im going, do you want to come" clary shook her head "places to be people to see" jace smirked and asked "how's work coming?" clary smirked "painting's are rolling in and the songs not so much they are all so depressing and they don't sound right" jace smirked and said "and they are probably as beautiful as moonlight just like you"

The following day was clary and jace staying inside watching movies clary receiving calls she didn't answer she turned off twitter logged of all social media sending one last tweet 'I'm signing off for 24 hours having family a sentimental day' They turned on the new's to find they were talking about her and saying 'having boy problems' clary turned the tv off and resorted to cuddle with jace for the majority of the day.

Saturday rolled around and clary left before jace and arrived at tessas house walking in and hearing crying. She jogged thru the house to find lucy in her crib crying. Clary picked her up and the little girl grabbed onto her hair as clary went on a hunt for tessa only to find her in the living room knocked out on the couch. Will came seconds after her and asked "you need to be here more often lucy's been crying all night" Clary smiled and said "take tessa go get ready and i'll fix her" will carried tessa away and clary dressed lucy in a dress brushing her hair then going into the back yard. She sat down in the grass on a blanket as lucy grew sad again.

Clary sighed and started singing. (nothing's gonna harm you- glee cast)

 _"_ _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _No sir, not while I'm around_

 _Being close and being clever_

 _Ain't like being true_

 _I don't need to_

 _I would never_

 _Hide a thing from you_

 _Like some_

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile_

 _For a while_

 _But in time_

 _Nothing can harm young_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Nothing's gonna harm you_

 _No sir, not while I'm around_

 _Demons are prowling everywhere_

 _Nowadays_

 _I'll send 'em howling_

 _I don't care, I've got ways_

 _No one's gonna hurt you_

 _No one's gonna dare_

 _Others can desert you_

 _Not to worry_

 _Whistle, I'll be there_

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile_

 _For a while_

 _But in time_

 _Nothing can harm you_

 _Not while I'm around_

 _Being close and being clever_

 _Ain't like being true_

 _I don't need to, I would never_

 _Hide a thing from you_

 _Like some_

 _Demons'll charm you with a smile_

 _For a while_

 _But in time_

 _Nothing can harm you_

 _Not while I'm around"_

Lucy had fallen asleep as clary said the last verse and looked up to find tessa and will smiling by the door. Clary picked lucy up and tessa smiled as she took her one year old as will said "we need to record that" clary smiled and said "really just sing it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep" Tessa sat down and said "yet here she is awake again because you stopped" clary sighed and took lucy back sitting down kicking her shoes off and said "ready to criticize my lucy" Lucy giggled and clary took a deep breath.

 **(No one is alone- glee cast)**

"Mother cannot guide you

Now you're on your own

Only me beside you

Still, you're not alone

No one is alone, truly

No one is alone

Sometimes people leave you

Halfway through the wood

Others may decieve you

You decide what's good

You decide alone

But no one is alone

Mother isn't here now

Who knows what she'd say?

Nothing's quite so clear now

Feel you've lost your way?

You are not alone

Believe me

No one is alone

Believe me

Truly

You move just a finger

Say the slightest word

No one acts alone

No one is alone

People make mistakes

Fathers

Mothers

People make mistakes

Holding to their own

Thinking they're alone

Honor their mistakes, Everybody makes

One another's terrible mistakes

Witches can be right

Giants can be good

You decide what's right

You decide what's good

Just remember (Just remember)

Someone is on your side

Someone else is not

Someone else is not

While we're seeing our side

Maybe we forgot

They are not alone

No one is alone

Hard to see the light now

Just don't let it go

Things will come out right now

We can make it so

Someone is on your side, No one is alone"

Clary drew in a shaky breath and lucy pulled clarys hair asking her to keep going. clary swallowed and asked "you don't like it" lucy put her hand to clary's cheek catching a tear. Clary kissed her hand looking to tessa and will who were looking at her sadly and clary asked "please don't look like that it's a happy day" lucy clutched on to clary and tessa smiled and said "she doesn't like it when we cry either"

Guest's started arriving and clary left only to have to return as lucy started screaming. the little girl smart as she was crawled over to clary stood up and clutched her leg. Then the door bell rang again and will smiled and left and tessa said "clary did you kidnap my daughter" clary came in and said "she kidnapped me" lucy held on to clary trying to get her attention.

Tessa unraveled her daughter from clary and brought her over as the last quest's arrived and clary didn't know if she felt confused or happy. Around the corner came jace and his parents. Jace looked around the room and made eye contact with clary and looked confused and asked "what are you doing here?" clary frowned and said "no what are you doing here" jace walked over and said "My cousin lives here and he and his wife had a baby" clary looked at will to see him hugging jace's parents and she said "Well your cousin is married to my childhood friend and i'm the godmother to their daughter" and as she said it she felt something clamp on to her leg once again. Clary looked down and said "tessa control your child" jace laughed clary hit his arm. Tessa came over and asked "you know each other" jace smiled and kissed her cheek and said "that's one way of saying it" tessa smirked and said "you fell for the herondale charm" clary smiled and hugged him and said "i did" clary picked lucy up and all jace had to do was smile and she was all giggly and will smirked from across the room.

They had their lunch and lucy was getting cranky and clary got up from her set and plucked her from will and said "I'll be back she just needs a nap" Will nodded and asked "where are you going" clary tilted her head to the blanked outside and was off.

Clary sat down and lucy played with clary's hair and clary asked "you like the disney song's right?" lucy nodded and clary hummed along to a song and lucy pulled her hair sharply and clary clutched her head and sang to the little devil

(beauty and the beast)

"Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong"

Clary hummed along as lucy slept soundly jace came to join her as she finished and whispered "You left" clary smiled "I had to make her sleep" jace smiled and kissed her head.

lucy clung to clary until tessa took her again and lucy wrapped her arms around tessa's neck. Jace and clary sat on the couch as clary played with his hand's having the urge to draw. the guests had left except for jace and his parents and lucy found great joy in getting the attention of celine.

Will set the music on shuffle forgetting celine had her disney song's on instrumental and as they came on she would tug at clary's hair making her sing along. Lucy fell asleep by celine and clary smiled and said "will check your playlist next time" Jace smiled and kissing her softly. clary gave him a peck back and said "you still coming monday?" tessa nodded and they made small talk watching lucy.

Clary finished her song's on sunday and smiled to herself and joined jace in bed falling asleep. they woke up and jace was off to go to work. Clary got dressed and sent in the ideas to magnus saying this was the rough draft.

Tessa came around later and lucy had been sat in the couch for no longer then 10 minutes before dozing off. Clary took a sketchpad out and drew away. After an hour she had a sketch of lucy wrapped in blankets and she handed it to tessa as she came back later and she seemed happier over the picture then she did the fact that she had gotten everything done in 2 hours.

Jace had joined clary for her concert where she was going to perform a song from her new album. She was at the end of her concert and grabbed a mic and called out "hey london" they crowd screamed and clary said "so theres been some problems with one of the new song's and because I promised you two song's I was wondering if i could do one acapella?" the crowd screamed and clary smiled and said "oh and for the second dong i have a guest" clary smiled and said "okay so I need you all to be quiet for the first one since we have to audio for it" The arena was dead silent as clary began.

 **(dangerous woman- ariana grande)**

"Don't need permission

Made my decision to test my limits

'Cause it's my business, God as my witness

Start what I finished

Don't need no hold up

Taking control of this kind of moment

I'm locked and loaded

Completely focused, my mind is open

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Nothing to prove and

I'm bulletproof and

Know what I'm doing

The way we're movin' like introducing

Us to a new thing

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature

I live for danger

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy

(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)"

Clary had been wondering around the stage and a couple mic's picked up her voice and as she finished she crowd screamed and clary did a little bow and grabbed a mic and said "I'll be right back. she ran off stage and jace smiled and said "you were amazing" clary smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled him on stage. Jace frowned aa clary pulled him to a chair and sat him down. Clary picked up her mic and said "okay so this song is dedicated to this guy right here" Clary pointed to jace who looked confused and she gave him a kiss and the music started.

 **(moonlight- araina grande)**

The sun is setting and you're right here by my side

And the movie is playing, but we won't be watching tonight

Every look, every touch makes me wanna give you my heart

I'd be crushin' on you, baby

Stay the way you are

'Cause I never knew, I never knew

You could have moonlight in your hands

'Til the night I held you

In the moonlight

Moonlight

I kiss his fingertips

As I'm wishing he's all mine

He's giving me Elvis

With some James Dean in his eyes

Puts his lips on my neck

Makes me want to give him my body

I'd be fallin' for you, baby

And I just can't stop

'Cause I never knew, I never knew

You could have moonlight in your hands

'Til the night I held you

You are my moonlight

Moonlight

Baby I'd be fallin'

You're my moonlight

Moonlight

He's so bossy

He makes me dance

Tryna sit on the back of his whip

And just cancel my plans

Sweet like candy

But he's such a man

He knows just what it does

When he's holding me tight

And he calls me "Moonlight" too"

Jace wrapped her in a hug and they left the stage and jace said "you are moonlight and im so happy to have you" Clary smiled and hugged him and he asked "you know i love you right" clary smiled and said "I still fall for you everyday" jace chuckled and hugged her tighter.

 **Hope you liked it don't forget to leave request's**


	4. Chapter 4

Sick

Clary woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She picked up asked "Hello" sleep heavy in her voice."Clary I don't feel well" clary frowned at the voice that sounded like jace and pulled back to see that it was indeed jace. "jace what do you mean?" He coughed and clary got out of bed as she grew to warm and he said "I think im sick" clary sighed and said "jace it's 3 in the morning" "I want my clary" clary sighed and said "fine im coming" clary tumbled out of bed and groaned. her door opened and there stood luke looking worried and asked "Clary what happened" Clary waved him off and said "I fell out of bed" he frowned and turned on the light to see clary on the floor red hair sprawled out but what made in worry was the green tint to her skin as well as she layer of sweat.

Clary got up and said "luke can you drive me to jace, he called said he was sick" luke shook his head and said "clary you look sick" clary waved him off and said "come on get the keys" luke sighed but went to get the keys and clary came after carrying a bag and luke frowned "what is in the bag" Clary but her belt on and said "clothes, medicine and my laptop" luke nodded and drove her over and said "your mom won't be happy" clary shrugged and said "she would go to you" luke sighed "we are married" clary smirked and said "it's friday she would never let me go to school if you said i looked sick i might as well spend the day here, if she's worried he will take advantage of me you can assure her that he is sick" luke nodded and kissed her head goodbye and clary set off.

She walked up the stairs of his house and opened the door climbing the stairs to his room. She opened the door and dropped her bag on the floor and kicked her shoes off. She pulled her coat off and climbed under jace's covers and kissed his cheek letting him know she was here. jace kissed her forehead and said "you came?" clary smiled and let him hold her pushing back the fact that she was practically boiling. Jace pulled her closer and clary asked "how are you feeling?" jace pouted like a five year old and said "I'm cold" clary wrapped her arms around him and he fell asleep holding her.

Clary woke up and as soon as she realised why she bolted to the bathroom and threw up. holding back her hair and emptying her stomach. She layed down against the cold floor. Jace's bathroom door opened and revealed his mom who much like luke had seemed worried. She seemed to be expecting her son but raised her eyebrows at clary and asked "I didn't know you were here" Clary smiled and said "jace called at like 3 and said he was sick" his mom frowned "he has a cold nothing serious" Clary sighed and said "he made it seem like he was dying over the phone" she smiled and said "all men do, who threw up I swear i heard it" clary raised her hand and said "that would be me" His mom frowned and said "you feeling okay, did you eat something?" clary shrugged and sat up. she layed back down as everything began to spin again.

Jace's mom helped her her into the bedroom to the bed and scolded her son for dragging his girlfriend over for a cold when she was the one sick. Jace seemed to not agree until he laid his eye's on clary who looked dead. He kissed her forehead and said he'd help her. Jace's mom said she would call clarys mom and that she would be home if she needed any help.

Jace got up and pulled clary up and said "your taking a bath, I'll change the sheet's" Clary nodded and pulled her shirt over her head and jace started the bath and poured in some bubbly stuff clary gave him. Clary was down to her underwear and jace pulled her up to her feet and smirked "you want some help" clary whined and said "your mean" jace shrugged but still pulled her bra off. clary turned around hand jace hooked his thumbs in her underwear and clary screwed her eyes shut squirming. jace set her down in the bath and clary was happy the bubbles covered her.

Jace came back and helped clary wash her hair and asked "so who got you sick" clary chuckled and said "I ate izzy's food again" jace pulled a face and held out a towel for her and clary got up and he carried her to the bed and asked "did you bring any clothes" clary nodded and pointed to the bag. jace handed her the bag and clary pulled out her underwear and more pj's. Jace smirked and said "why'd you bring sexy underwear?" clary blushed and said "I was in a hurry and I just grabbed them" jace smiled and helped clary get dressed.

Clary layed back in bed and jace asked "are you hungry" clary shook her head and said "I can't eat" just as the words left her mouth jace's mom came in with a tray filled with food. She set the tray down and asked "did you do as i said jace" jace nodded and said "I changed the sheets and she had a bath" Clary pulled on some socks and jace sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her and clary leaned back and jace said "your still burning up" clary shook her head "it's freezing" jace's mom shook her head and said "chicken soup for both of you, im not leaving until you both eat" Jace didn't protest as he ate while clary looked at the food and as she was about to eat it she was nauseous again and sprinted to the bathroom.

Clary flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth and came out to see jace's mom on the phone while jace lifted the covers for her. Clary grabbed the glass of water and drowned it. Jace made her eat taking it slow bite by bite. Eventually she finished it and jace held her until she fell asleep.

Celine came in later and smiled at her son and said "did she eat" celine nodded and said "I called luke and he said she looked the same last night but she wouldn't stay at home because you called" jace felt bad now. "I just wanted her here" celine nodded and said "he said he would come pick her up later when she felt better" jace nodded and celine said "she might get hot and cold but it's she stays warm" jace nodded and clary cuddled closer wrapping her arms around her neck. His mom shook his head "I don't want to know, don't tell me" jace smiled as she closed the door and jace held her closer.

Clary woke up as jace ran his hands tru her hair. Clary pressed her lips to his skin as she had her head rested against. Jace chuckled and said "you feeling better?" clary nodded and sat up and walked into the bathroom Jace layed back down the sheet's pooling around his waist clary walked back and laid beside him and said "do you feel okay?" jace nodded and clary smiled and gave him a chaste kiss and asked "what's the time?" jace shrugged and said "dunno 4 maybe" clary nodded and laid down and said "can you sleep with me?" jace raised his eyebrows and clary slapped his arms "I mean sleep, my hand on your chest your arms around my waist, cuddling close and feeling comfortable in silence" jace smiled and laid down and whispered "you are getting better with your little speeches" clary smiled and jace wrapped his arms around her and like she asked they laid in silence comfortably until the door opened to a skeptic jocelyn and a smiling celine.

Clary was asleep her face tucked into the crook of his neck. Jace looked at the door and asked "should i wake her?" jocelyn shook her head and said "no if she's sick the best thing for her is sleep" jace nodded and celine said "is she still warm?" jace nodded and said "she's not burning up, but she's usually an ice box so she is still warm" jace heard them go down the stairs and clary kissed his neck and he chuckled "you little sneak" clary giggled and got up on her elbows and said "i don't want to go" jace smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. Clary smiled and jace laughed pulling her up. Clary packed up everything she brought and pulled on her jacket and shouldered her bag. jace grabbed her shoes and picked her up and carried her down to the kitchen where her mother was.

They turned their heads and jocelyn got to her feet as clary smiled and she asked "how are you feeling?" clary smiled and said "I have had better days" celine chuckled and said "get enough sleep?" clary nodded and her mother pulled her into a hug and asked "ready to go home?" clary nodded and wrapped her arms around jace's waist and whispered "bye" jace picked her up and as he was about to kiss her celine said "I know that look but jace i wouldn't unless you too want to get what she had" Jace leaned his forehead against clarys and said "bye beautiful" clary smiled and kissed his cheek whispering "thanx for sleeping with me" jace smirked and put her back down and kissed her forehead and handed her her shoes.

they walked out the door said their goodbyes and as jocelyn began to drive clary grew sad. Jocelyn sighed and said "clary please you know im not trying to be mean but your sick, get better then you can see him again" Clary nodded and asked "I just sleep a lot better with him holding me" jocelyn grabbed her daughter's hand and clary said "no nightmares just sleep" her mother nodded and said "get better i imagine it's easier to makeout with someone when you're not running a temperature" clary squeaked and her mother smiled and asked "I know you were faking sleep clary I also know you left those scratch marks on his back I won't ask how because it's not for me to know but i know it was you" Clary walked into her own house as red as her hair and went into her room and set her bag down.

Clary pulled her phone out on the monday called jace. To her surprise celine answered "Clary?" "yeah it's me" "oh hi what did you have on your mind" "I was just calling to tell jace im still sick so i wont be in school" "jace is still knocked out he has a fever" "oh okay when he wakes up could you tell him i called" "I will, are you coming over today I know jace likes it when you're here to cuddle" clary swallowed and said "I can ask luke but i think they want me home I haven't eaten since friday so im not looking to..." "Alive?" "yeah exactly" "okay the doors open if you come by im home" "thank you" "bye clary" the phone went dead and clary got up from her bed and packed her bag again and walked down to luke freshly showered and half dead. He looked up at her in worry and she said "get your keys I'm not staying here alone" luke nodded and helped her down the stairs and drove her to jace's house. Luke put an arm around her helping her walk safely since she was a stumbling mess.

Clary opened the door and celine looked around the corner and her face fell as she saw clary "oh god what happened to your" clary smiled "They said it was something i ate and it's not contagious or anything but my body was slow to respond" luke helped her up the stairs and set her bag down by the door. Clary laid her jacked on a chair and took her shoes off and walked over to jace. He stirred under her touch and looked at her with worry and said "What happened to you" clary smiled and said "im sick it wasn't izzy's food" he held the covers up and clary crawled in and as soon as her head hit the pillow and his arms were around her she was out like a light.

 **Hope you liked it im working on something else but i can't really get it started review if you you liked it :). Also on a side note shadowhunters season 2 airs tomorrow and I'm exited even if it's not that good i want to know what happens. (In my timezone it's tomorrow)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Royals**

Clary sat down waiting in the meeting room waiting patiently for her parents. Crossing her legs and tapping her fingers on the table she waited, She rarely had to but her parents set the meeting up, not her. she didn't even know the matter of it all.

As the door opened she looked up expecting her parents and her parents only but there beside her parents stood king and queen and king herondale. Clary smiled as they sat down in front of her and she said "To what do i owe the pleasure?" her father drew in a breath and clary smiled as she straightened up and said "I'm joking" her mother smirked and her father said "Clary we have come to the decision that our kingdoms are to be joined as in allies but for that to happen we need some sort of tie" clary nodded and king stephen said "So do you remember our son" Clary nodded her face remaining the same. both kings turned to her and clary paled and laughed nervously and asked "does he have to do something or do you like making me nervous" her father shook his head and said "you are to marry him" Clary looked down at her lap and thought 'you knew this was going to happen in the end'

Clary looked up again and smiled saying "im guessing the reason for his absence is that he didn't take the news well?" they all nodded and clary smiled asked "was that it?" her father frowned "you're not mad?" clary shook her head because there was not one bit of her that felt angered. "I have known for a long time that marriage was not something i would be able to choose unless i found someone, I haven't so why would i be mad" her father nodded and king stephen and said "My son should be considered lucky to have you" Clary chuckled "your son as charming as everyone may think he is, is not in a position to call me his" they all frowned and clary smiled "marriage is easy it's one 'I do' a kiss then done but respect is something he needs to earn throwing a tantrum is not the way" Clary looked at the time and said "Now my brother is waiting for me in the gardens good day it was nice seeing you all and do wish your son good luck with his issues" clary stood up and walked past her father who stopped her and whispered "you said you weren't mad?" clary looked up with glassy eyes and said "i'm hurt" her father walked her out and clary sighed and said "I'm not mad, I just hope i don't have to marry someone who doesn't like me" her father sighed and said "it's okay to be mad" Clary smiled and said "I know but i'm not mad" her father nodded and went back in to the meeting and clary went to meet her brother.

As she came down to the gardens her brother sat in the garden waiting. He turned as she came into view and asked "so how did the meeting go" clary shrugged and jon smiled and said "I see your not one to throw tantrums" clary shook her head and sat down next to him and asked "so you knew?, you knew that they planned for me to marry him and didn't tell me" jon nodded and clary shook her head and picked her sword up and said "I'll kick your ass" jon smiled and picked up his own sword saying "you can try"

….

Clary sat down at breakfast alone because no one in her family could bare to eat before 7 in the morning. She pulled out her notebook and filled out her to do list checking the thing's out one by one as she completed the tasks. When she finished it was almost seven she went down to the stables and frowned at the new horse as she saw the girl struggle with keeping him in line. Clary walked up calmly and placed her hands over the girls and she gasped "princess you don't need to" clary smiled "no i want to, he's beautiful" the girl let go and the horse calmed as clary stroked its neck. She looked back at the girl and asked "does he have a saddle?" the girl pointed to the things set out and clary asked "where you gonna ride him?" she shook her head "no he just came in I was just gonna take him out let him run" Clary nodded and said "I'll do it can you take angel?" the girl smiled "she's quite attached to you miss" clary smiled and said "just lead her out along beside me" the girl nodded and got clary's house ready.

Clary led the black horse out with caution angel not far behind. Clary closed the gate and let angel off her reins and she went up to the black horse up and climbed up before she could get nervous. as soon as she sat back and dug her feet in probably the horse set off in full speed and clary held on to the rains. Clary watched as he set off and tugged on his reins and whispered "I'm the one in charge here" the horse struggled but soon enough clary had the control. She made him run back to where angel was running around.

….

Clary went into the stables and brushed off the black horse putting him back in his place and looking at the name 'falcon' she smiled and brushed him off then letting the girl get back to her job as she went back to her room and showered. She came out and pulled on a pair of jeans as well as a camisole and brushed her hair out once again realizing what had happened a few days earlier. king and queen herondale where still here.

she grabbed a cardigan and went down to hear "Someone rode him dad, Falcon doesn't do other people I've tried with alec he hates everyone I need to find the person responsible" clary smiled as she heard her dad say "Jace I assure you My children are the only ones riding them except for the girl but she's a professional your horse is in good hands" clary came around the corner and saw jace glaring at her father and his parents looked worried as they saw her and clary said "there's nothing to worry about if you want to know who had a ride just say the name of the horse and i'll tell you" jace turned around and swallowed and clary smiled and said "lucky you you're quite loud and i'm happy to tell you i took your horse out this morning" jace frowned and asked "you took him out?" clary nodded and her father frowned "something wrong with my angel?" clary smiled and walked up to her father "your angel is fine" jace frowned and clary said "angel is my father's house but he doesn't ride her, I do" jace nodded and stephen asked "Was it a nice ride" Clary nodded "I enjoyed it, always nice to ride a untrained mare" and with that she smiled at her father who was smirking at the insult.

clary turned to jace and said "nice to see you again, we must talk again. sometime soon" and with that she walked down and called "you know where to find me father" her father gave her a nod and stephen asked "your daughter had quite the spirit" Valentine smiled "She had a way with words" jace was fuming and asked "I can't figure out whether she was mocking me or greeting me" valentine smiled "she was doing both yet neither at the same time" jace sighed and celine said "like she said you need to get to know her" jace nodded and said "where did she go?" valentine smiled "two rights and then threw the first door" jace nodded and set off.

Clary sat down on the balcony and looked out over the gardens. When the door opened behind her she looked behind her and saw jace come and asked "to what do i owe the pleasure?" jace smiled and sat down "I know you're heard my reaction to our arrangement, and I was immature and it was rude of me and I would like to apologize it was wrong but" Clary scoffed and said "but you don't regret it" jace nodded and clary sighed "so now what" jace looked at her and said "we get to know each other" clary nodded and turned to look at him and asked "what do you want to know?" jace looked up and said "why did you ride my horse?" Clary smiled "I didn't know he was yours" jace nodded and asked "what is that scar on your collarbone?" clary raised her eyebrows and asked "you have seen me for what 2 minutes and you're checking me out" Jace looked down and said "that wasn't the answer?" Clary sighed and said "and won't get another one"

jace had been at the castle for 4 weeks and clary found she didn't mind him being down the hall she found that he was someone who was calming to be around but when alone if they had company he turned into an ass.

Clary woke in the morning and bolted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach she brushed her teeth and laid back down in bed. There came three knocks on her door and clary didn't even lift a finger before she heard jace call "Clary are you in there?" clary looked at the door hoping he would shut up. Jace opened the door carefully and said "are you in here?" Clary raised her eyebrows at his actions and said "when did you get manners" her voice raspy, Jace looked up and became concerned and asked "your look horrible" Clary nodded and said "still better than you" he sighed and asked "your sick?" clary nodded and he sighed and asked "should i go get someone?" clary shook her head and said "could you just close the door and let me sleep" he shook his head and said "no your drenched in sweat" clary nodded and jace went to her bathroom and she heard him turn the tap in the bathroom and he came back out and said "do you have any sheets in here" clary nodded and pointed to the chest of drawers and said "top ones" jace nodded and pulled out the sheets and came around to her side and leaned down and said "grab on" clary wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to the bathroom and set her down on a chair and grabbed her phone and he said "you have a bath and i'll change your sheet's" clary shook her head and said "no i'll tell someone else to do it" he nodded and asked "need help" and clary narrowed her eyes and said "blondie watch it" jace held his hands up and herd the open door and clary called "who is it?" "Clary?" clary sighed "Mom im sick go away" and still her mother came into the bathroom and looked at jace and clary said "tell dad I can't have our meeting, jace will help me" her mom nodded and said "I'll get someone to change your bedding" clary nodded and her mother left and clary said "could you try to be gentlemen today?" jace nodded and clary stood up and said "turn around" jace closed his eyes and clary stripped down and climbed into the bathtub and she said "try not to look at me" jace looked up and held on to her hand and asked "do you feel better?" Clary shook her head and went underneath the surface and came up and jace pushed her hair back and said "I'll take care of you" and that was it for clary those five word assured her. She knew she could fall in love with the arrogant boy in front of her.

…..

Clary sat down and opened up her sketchbook and as usual she didn't really know what she was drawing until the sketch was almost done. clary looked down at the landscape she'd drawn and sighed. The door opened and Jace came in and clary smiled and asked "What can i do for you blondie?" jace smiled and said "no just came to see you" clary smiled and said "so you had nothing to do?" Jace smirked "I'm not actually allowed out" clary smiled and asked "so if I let you out would you go" jace grinned "I'd be off without a doubt" clary was hurt and she didn't even hide it as she said "no one's keeping you here, you know where the door is" jace shook his head and said "I was joking I wouldn't go clary" clary shrugged and said "I'm sure you have someone else who would gladly keep you company" with that she slammed her book shut and stood up and left.

Jace walked the halls up to Clary's room and knocked on the door only to have it open as he touched it as it was not closed. Clary was sat on her bed crying. Jace shut the door and came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her only to have her struggle. Jace gripped her wrists and pinned her arms down and said "I didn't mean it. I wouldn't go I just meant I'm not to leave the grounds and I wanted to be with you" clary nodded and he asked "why are you crying" clary shrugged "because I can" jace smirked and pulled her to him. Hugging her close and clary relaxed and asked "I don't want you to go" jace shook his head and said "if i go i'm taking you with me".

…..

jace sat by her window and asked "I don't enjoy making you uncomfortable clary I'm just saying i don't want our first kiss to be forced" Clary sighed and said "I don't either, but jace no one will question it" jace came out to her and asked "I'm asking you if this is okay" clary looked at his hand settled on her hips She leaned against one of the posters on her bed and said "This is fine" jace nodded and leaned his forehead to hers and said "and is i was to kiss you" Clary closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath and jace asked "what's wrong" Clary opened her eyes and said "I'm nervous, you're very close" Jace nodded and clary put a hand on his shoulder while the other held onto his arm. Clary leaned in closing the distance jace pulled back and clary looked down and said "sorry I just" jace shook his head and pulled her chin up kissing her again.

They pulled apart and clary said "the scar on my collarbone was from a boy who took advantage of me" jace pushed her shirt to the side and traced his fingers over it and said "you won't ever have to worry about that with me clary" clary nodded and and pressed her lips to his again and jace returned her gesture and so there they stood not even making out just kissing softly.

They pulled apart and clary said "We have to get ready for dinner" jace nodded and clary wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug and said "We can make this work, I may not have choose you but i couldn't ask for someone better" jace smiled and said "I love you too clary "

…..

Clary pulled the black dress on and curled her hair standing in front of the mirror in a dress that ended just above her knees and left her shoulders bare. Clary pulled on a pair of heels and left her room walking to Jace's room and knocked he opened the door and his eyes widened at her and he said "you look stunning" clary smiled and said "and you do to now we have to go" jace smiled and pulled his jacket on.

They walked into the ballroom and people started at their linked arms. King valentine and queen Jocelyn smiled and said "you look wonderful dear" clary smiled said "you too father" they smiled walked away and jace went to look for Alec saying she had to meet his friend. As jace left her side men came to make their presence known. Clary simply smiled and moved on saying hello making conversation.

"Did you dress up for me Hun" clary stilled and looked back to find Sebastian verlac clary turned on her heel and walked quickly. He grabbed her arm and clary pried his hand off and said "get out!" He smiled and Said "you don't mean that" clary shook her head and said "leave now no one invited you" he shrugged and clary looked for her father in the crowd. "You looking for your fiancé" clary ignored him and walked in the direction of her father. Jace was talking to him when clary arrived and said "may i be excused?" her father frowned and said "Why?" clary was about to speak when sebastian appeared behind her and said "Mr. morgenstern so nice to see you again?" clary's father narrowed his eyes and said "you may go clary" clary nodded and as she was about to leave sebastian grabbed her around he waist and pressed her against him and said "but the night is young" Clary tried to get free but her nerves were frozen unable to move. Jace narrowed his eyes and said "let her go" sebastian shook his head "She likes this don't you hun" Clary shook her head and brought her heel down on his foot and slammed her head against down and ran into jace's arm.

Jace wrapped his arms around her and valentine said "take my daughter away from here" jace rushed clary out of the room as the guards came to take Mr. verlac away. The party was ended and jace rushed clary away as the guards grabbed and escorted away. Jace stopped by his room opened the door and grabbed his pj's and clary didn't protest. Jace went down to her room and set her down on the bed and asked "can i help you" clary nodded and jace took her shoes off and said "stand up" clary did as asked and jace unzipped the dress and drew his t-shirt he brought for her over her head. Clary stepped out of her dress and put it over the back of a chair. Jace drew the covers back and clary crawled in.

Jace pulled his clothes off and pulled his pyjamas bottoms on and sat down on the bed beside clary who was looking at the window. Jace ran his fingers thru her hair and said "you can sleep clary i won't leave" Clary pushed herself up and sat herself down in jace's lap wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her face into the crook of his neck. Jace pulled the covers over her legs, kissed her head holding her there safe and content in his arms.

…..

Clarys door opened and Clary's and jace's mother came in and smiled at the position and jace stopped rubbing her leg and looked up in question. Clary however continued looking out the window as she reached for his hand and placed in back on the same spot. they came around and said "We came to ask how you're doing?" Clary remained silent and jace looked down at her but she only shook her head at him making his heart clench.

Celine smiled sadly and asked "is there anything we can do?" Clary shook her head and her mother asked "could you tell us what happened?" clary shook her head once again and jace whispered "do you want me to go?" clary shook her head. celine and jocelyn left and clary looked up at jace who looked at her with sad eyes. Clary pressed her lips to his and whispered "he's the one who gave me the scar on my collarbone" jace leaned down and kissed her pulling back and said "why?" clary looked down and said "He didn't like it when i said no, and when he wanted to take my clothes off i said no" jace pulled her closer and said "He's gone, I'll never let anything like that happen to you again" clary nodded and asked "Will you stay with me tonight?" jace nodded and pushed the covers back and laid down clary pu one arm around his waist and pressed her face close to his chest. Jace tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her waist.

…..

Clary woke up and opened her eyes and found jace's naked chest. She looked up to find him still asleep. Clary pressed her lips to his chest silently thanking him. She traced his chest every curve and crease and jace grumbled and said "what are you doing?" Clary closed her eyes and kissed his chest and jace pulled her up to they were face to face and asked "what's wrong?" clary closed her eyes and said "nothing is wrong" jace leaned over her and kissed down her throat over her chest and clary clenched her eyes shut and gripped hr sheets. jace leaned over her face and asked "do you get it now?" clary nodded and pulled him down to her lips. clary sighed into the kiss and gripped his waist pulling him down against her body. jace kissed down her throat his hand running down her body.

Clary drew her shirt over her head and jace started down at her before going back to kiss her. Clary rolled them over and jace asked "do you want to slow down?" clary pressed her body down and jace left his jaw go slack as theiri hips touched. jace gripped her hips and said "Clary stop" clary looked up embarrassed and said "you don't want to?" jace shook his head "of course i do, but not like this" clary backed off and jace pulled her back and said "you can touch me all you want but dont rush things" Clary drew his shirt back on and jace pulled her down to his side and said "why did you wake me at 6 in the morning" clary shrugged and jace smiled and said "go back to sleep" clary nodded and once again turned to face him and rested her head on his chest and asked "I don't want to disappoint you" jace shook his head and said "nothing about you is disappointing" clary smiled and put her head in the crook of his neck again and said "My parents will probably be back, I only ever told my father that he touched me, he won't be happy" jace wrapped his arms around her and said "it's not your fault, relax and sleep"

…..

Clary's bedroom door opened and Isabelle lightwood waltzed in as she usually does only to have herself stop at the sight before her. Clary morgenstern her childhood friend who didn't dare show an inch too much skin was in bed with jace herondale. jace her also childhood friend who flirted with every female alive.

Jace stirred awake and looked up to find izzy still standing there. He frowned and asked "Izzy?" she crossed her arms over her chest and said "What are you doing in her bed" jace looked down at clary and said "What are you doing here?" izzy raised her eyebrows and said "Me what about you" jace frowned "We're getting married" Izzy gasped and shrieked "Your what!" clary stirred awake and frowned and asked "who died" jace pointed to izzy and clary groaned and asked "I'm seeing things, I thought i saw izzy" jace swallowed and said "yeah you did i see her too" clary looked up and let her eyes adjust and as soon as she was sure she drew the covers over her head and said "go away" izzy snatched the covers and clary curled in on herself and asked "What do you want?" izzy smirked "I want to know why there's a man in your bed" clary blushed and said "he's keeping me company" jace frowned and said "really?" clary shot him a look and izzy asked "And i want to know why i didn't know you're marrying him" clary opened her mouth then closed it again and said "well it's only been like 2 months" she gasped "And i didn't know" clary sighed and asked "anything else?" she huffed and said "Why did your parents send me here to get you to talk" clary paled and curled into jace again.

Izzy frowned and asked "Clary tell me, No one can help if you keep quiet" clary shook her head and jace said "Izzy drop it" she frowned and jace lifted clary to his lap and said "She will talk when she's ready don't push her" Clary shook her head and said "Im not talking about what happened not ever" jace hugged her closer and izzy stod up and said "Simon is here he wanted to see you before we leave we'll be in the library" and with that she left as soon as the door closed clary let out a sob. Jace wiped away her tears and said "shhhhh it's okay, your allowed to cry" clary wrapped her arms around him and she sobbed her body shaking. Jace held her there until she collected herself and said "take a shower get dressed and we can go down" clary nodded and jace said "I'll be back in twenty I also need a shower" clary nodded and walked to the bathroom locking the door.

…..

Clary got out and pulled on jeans as well as jace's t-shirt she brushed her hair and made her bed and laid down again. jace came back and clary felt her mouth water but without him noticing she was awe struck. They walked down to the kitchen and they smiled at her and said "we can have your breakfast ready in 10 minutes" clary smiled and said "make it a double i have company" jace waved and they nodded as clary walked into the dining room and sat down across from each other. The breakfast arrived and jace smiled at her and asked "why so quiet" Clary shrugged and said "I don't like to cry in front of people and you have caught me two times" jace shrugged "your human it's okay to cry once in awhile"

After catching up with their friends and telling them they were engaged and that they were fine with it they set off for her father's office. As they arrived clary found the door open and an argument going on.

"what do you mean She never told you" "I mean what i said she told me something very airy while crying and then when i was ready to hear her story she was in her room and didn't speak for a week, when she finally came out I didn't dare bring it back up i thought she would go right back to her room" "and it just never came up again" "well she's afraid of his so on any function he would attend she would avoid or skip. I have no right to ask her now" "So you don't know what happened?" "I know he hurt her i don't know how or when but he did that all i need to know"

Clary rounded the corner and knocked on the door. everyone turned to face her and her father asked "Clary what can i do for you" clary looked at jace who nodded and she said "I would like to speak with you in private" her father nodded and jocelyn said "we can wait here" her father led her to her own office where jace put a hand on her back making her move. They all sat down and her father asked "what's on your heart" Clary looked at jace who nodded and clary said "i wanted to apologize for my actions at the party" her father shook his head and said "I'm sure you had your reasons" clary nodded and said "I do but im getting you into trouble because you can't explain" her father nodded and said "I don't need more reason then i have the way you react speaks more than any amount of words you could tell me, you needn't tell me anything until you're ready" clary nodded and said "I am ready to tell you, as ready as i will ever be but i need you to not tell anyone as my father and my king you must promise" her father leaned forward and looked to jace and clary said "he knows" her father nodded and said "I can't promise i won't tell your mother or brother but i can tone it down if the subject comes to mind" clary nodded and began her story.

She told her father how when jon started looking for his queen she began to wonder how it would feel to be in love but she had no idea. when sebastian came long he gave her attention gave her compliments and treated her like a queen. when he kissed her she ran away and he had apologized but it happened again but she didn't run. When he said he loved her she didn't believe him and had said she didn't understand how or why. When she told him she didn't want any part in his little game of sneaking around he stopped being gentle. When he started touching her she didn't quite know how to tell her father or mother. She didn't know how to say it when he told her that they wouldn't believe her. When he had forced her into his room and took his clothes off as well as hers she didn't know how to explain for she was embarrassed and ashamed for having it go that far. She explained that the scar on her collarbone was from when she hand kicked him away and he cut her with a knife. She had run straight to her father and that's where her story ended.

Her father had a frozen face and she grew to question if she should have told him. When he seemed to have let it sink in he walked around the desk and gathered clary up in his arms and said "I'm so sorry" Clary nodded "me too" they ended their hug and he said "I will make sure to see he never steps foot on this ground again and I will see to that the same goes for the ground of the herondales palace" clary nodded and asked "will you tell mom?" her father shook his head and said "she would never be able to handle it as for your brother he would burn down the world trying to find that boy" clary nodded and took a hold of jace's hand and said "thank you for your time father" her father gave a nod and left and jace pulled clary into his lap and said "you didn't cry" clary smiled and said "my father doesn't do well with feminine tears he gets rather flustered he would have told me to stop" jace smirked and said "I am proud of you" clary smiled and said "thank you for being here" jace nodded and clary kissed him softly and said "If i was to say something could you listen and simply just listen and not answer" jace nodded and clary said "I think I might love you" jace nodded and said "I know" clary frowned and he smiled "you talk in your sleep and when i held you you told me you loved me" clary blushed and jace smiled as he asked "can you keep a secret?" clary nodded and jace said "I too am in love" clary's heart sunk and jace said "she is beautiful" 'not like me' she thought "and she's smart" 'unlike me' clary looked down and jace said "and I was checking her out after the first two minutes of meeting her" clary's heart soared as she recalled their first conversation. She looked up and jace smiled and said "I love you clary, have for quite some time" clary smiled and pressed their lips together and said "you to blondie you too"

 **did you like it? leave a comment if you want more :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is so sad don't read if your really happy**_

Apparently being gone for a long period of time without a warning or an explanation for it makes people stare. That is what her brothers told her when people stared at her as she walked thru town on her first day back. She didn't mind a lot of people started at her when she was away to.

She hadn't had a say in whether she wanted to go or not, She had been in a bad place and she was on a dark path sending her to where she had been was the right move but she still wished she never went on her dark path.

She was back home after 3 years of only meeting her family once a year and sending letters she was back. She hadn't suffered quite the opposite the academy was a nice place with nice people and they had helped her but she missed her home. The last thing they had done before she left was show her a picture of her when she arrived and a picture from earlier in the day she had been shocked and had said "what a bad hair day" to try and lighten the mood.

She was happier now she was 17 and no one would have recognized her if it wasn't for her dark fire red curly hair and her green eyes that her brothers shared with her. but when it came to them green eyes and a temper where the only thing they shared for they towered over her with one of them having black hair, sebastian and the other jonathan had almost white hair it scared her how pale it was.

Her parents had sent her to the mall with her brothers to by school things and clothes when she had asked why she couldn't order it online they had pretended to not hear and handed her the car keys. Clary bought some clothes that her brothers approved of and then two note books and a backpack when she said she was done they shook their heads and said "no we are hungry and you are feeding us" clary nodded and told them to lead the way.

They went into a diner-ish restaurant and clary slided in and they sat across from her both of their eyes glinted with questions. Clary smirked and ordered a milkshake and fries and her brother had said "the usual" and clary frowned. As the food came she picked up a fry and said "Ask away im not shy" they shared a glance and asked "how did you skip a year?" clary smirked "I have a brain i did my homework and when you can't go out or text or go on the internet math is very appealing" her brothers were not affected by her words, but still annoyed and they had been since they found out clary was in their grade.

clary took a sip of her milkshake and sebastian asked "I thought you didn't like that" clary shook her head and said "I didn't like food, now i can fully appreciate the taste of heaven" her brothers smiled and then their smiles were one of the few things that she missed when she had been away.

…

The weekend passed and monday was the day for school so clary got up, packed her things and waited for her brothers. They drove to school and as they arrived after 15 minutes clary frowned "if it's this close why are you driving" her brothers looked back at her, Clary held her hands up telling them she was giving up and then got out. They walked to the office and clary got her schedule and jon and seb frowned when she had a different one then them. The receptionist looked up and said "she has ap classes and you two don't" clary frowned "Why do i have them?" she smiled "we were sent your test scores and matched them you shouldn't have a hard time" clary said thank you and parted with her brothers to find her locker.

She unlocked the locker putting her jacket inside and decided to take her backpack with her. She closed the door and turned to walk away when someone stood in her way. Clary looked up at the tall girl with long black hair and watched as she smirked. Clary stepped to the side and the girl chuckled "I was just messing with you" Clare gave a weak smile and kept walking only to realize she didn't have an idea of where she was going. The girl smiled "I'm isabelle and you are new if im not wrong" clary smiled and asked "i'm clary and i am, would you mind telling me where im going" izzy smiled and looked at her note and said "we have the same class so if you come with me I'm just going to leave my bag and i'll walk you" Clary nodded as a response. Izzy walked up to a locker a few down from hers and opened it pulling out a notebook and pen and they were off.

They walked thru the halls and clary frowned as she saw how few people were here. "how come no one's here" izzy smiled "it's early" clary nodded and asked "Why are you here so early?" izzy smiled "it's monday why not?" clary smiled and followed her to the classroom as they stood outside she heard someone call "Iz" Clary turned to look down the hall and as soon as she saw him her mind fogged and her stomach stirred and her thoughts were 'oh shit' The blonde gay walked up to her and held out a pair of keys and said "Seb and jon said they wanted to give me a ride, can you take my car" izzy grabbed the keys and asked "will do" clary looked down at the floor and izzy said "oh right this is clary, clary this is my adoptive brother jace" clary smiled and said "nice to meet you" jace smiled at her then frowned and asked "have we met before?" clary shook her head "I don't think so i haven't been in this town for over three years?" jace nodded and asked "sorry you just look really familiar" clary nodded and said "well this is getting a bit weird so bye" jace grinned and clary rushed inside.

Clary sat thru the lesson writing down the notes, staying behind at every class to see what she missed. when lunch came around clary didn't want to eat she didn't want everyone to stare so when she sat down alone at a table she was relieved by the fact that no one looked at her.

All her calm happy thoughts went out the window as her brothers joined her and all eyes were on hers. Clary narrowed her eyes at them and asked "why are you sitting here?" they smiled and sebastian said "we're sitting here so you're not alone" clary sighed but there was no crying or panicking. Clary picked up her water bottle and went to leave as they both said "nooo your staying here with us" clary sighed and sat down. Izzy set her tray down beside clary and said "guys stop torturing her on her first day" clary frowned and they said "we started torturing her on friday actually" izzy frowned and looked to clary who said "I came here on friday" she frowned yet again and clary said "and we live together as siblings do" and if eyes could pop out of one's head izzy was as close to doing it as one possibly could get.

she looked between them and asked "but how, you never said you had a sister" they both shrugged and jon said "it wasn't relevant at the time" she crossed her arms over her chest and asked "how so" they both looked to clary and she said "I haven't lived here for 3 years it's hard to explain that" izzy nodded and then 2 new people joined them clary recognized jace as one and the other looked a lot like izzy. Izzy looked at the 2 new members of the table and said "did you two know she's their sister" her voice a little too loud. multiple people turned to stare and clary sunk down in her seat and asked "why are you screaming?" she turned to clary and asked "it's a huge deal, how are you even in our grade they were born 9 months apart but i find it hard to believe you're one of their twins" Clary shook her head and said "no I'm not their twin but it's also none of your business, please back of" clary grabbed her bag and walked out of the cafeteria. the day continued on and as it ended she set of off to walk home.

she wasn't even 5 minutes down the road when her brothers pulled up beside her smiling like idiots and clary asked "it's not nice to stare" they didn't answer her they just opened the door and waited for her to get inside. She closed the door and looked over to see him smiling. She turned to look ahead and said "drive the damn car" him turned to look at her and smiled and said "you not happy with your first day back?" She didn't turn her head instead she stared out the window. Their drive was silent on clary's side whereas he kept sneaking glances at her. in the end She turned her head and caught him staring and raised her eyebrows in question as if to say 'Why the hell are staring at me' He simply shrugged with a smile and turned back.

They pulled into the drive she mumbled a 'thank you' to her brothers and rushed inside. Her first day was a fail but then again she thought it would be worse she was convinced she would cry but she felt fine. She pulled her books out and looked over the homework and frowned at the lack of it.

She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find her brothers looking as confused as they could possibly be. Clary walked in behind them and sat down at one of the high chairs and watched as they leaned over the counter reading the instructions. after a while she asked "How's it going" They both tensed and turned their heads. Clary smiled and said "i thought you'd have them down for sure by now" Sebastian gave a fake smile and said "we know them just making sure" jonathan backed him up and clary nodded in agreement. They started making the food and as clary heard the door open sebastian's lips turned up into a smirk and clary asked "Why are smiling?" he shrugged and said "nothing, how was your first day of school?" clary smirked and asked "Why do you want to know?" "I want to know too" a voice popped in behind her but then she knew someone had been there so when jace sat down beside her she didn't jump. Clary raised her eyebrows and asked "why do you want to know if you should call mom and dad" sebastian and jonathan looked at her and she matched their looks.

jonathan said "come on don't be like that we just ask be cause we want to know" clary smiled and said "class was fine homework was fine, I'm not to keen on nosy people wanting to see my birth certificate" sebastian smiled and jace said "she's my sister don't be mean, besides she knows them and it's weird for her to find out after 2 and a half years that your good friend didn't mention a sister" clary shrugged and asked "then why are you so chill about it" he smiled and said "I'm nice" clary scoffed and said "yeah I'm sure" her brothers smiled and jonathan said "no offence to you jace but she's a hard nut to crack don't flirt with her" Clary smiled and jace said "but i'm irresistable" his voice as a five year old's. Clary turned her head to the side and said "maybe you should go take a nap then" he grinned and said "nah i'll stay and wait for food" clary turned back to her brothers and asked "so when is mom and dad usually home?" they shrugged 7 or 8 but with you back probably 5 for a while" clary nodded and asked "did anyone call?" sebastian nodded and said "doctor called and set up a time so you can go do the test and then a bunch of people looking for dad" clary nodded and said "can i go?" sebastian shook his head "your to sit and amuse us" clary sighed and said "yay me"

It's amazing how time flies over a month of people in and out and tests and doctor's visits. clary had gotten to know izzy and jace even alec and her had developed a silent friendship. Her brothers backed off on the protectiveness after a week and clary roamed the streets during the day and they stole her away on the evenings claiming they deserved time after 3 years apart.

Clary was sat down on the couch at five in the morning and nothing was right everything was just numb she couldn't find the motivation for anything and so she sat there. And that day was one of those days jace had stayed over so when he came down for breakfast he called her a hello but she didn't answer, She sat there staring into the backyard. Jace came back in and asked "hey why are you awake?" no answer "hello?" jace sat down beside her and asked "hey what's wrong?" clary didn't move she started at the same spot and jace placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Clary?" but then nothing and so he turned her face to him and asked "tell me how i can help?" clary didn't have any emotion in her words as she said "you can't help" jace frowned and want up and walked into jon's room and said "Wake up" jon sat up and asked "What?" jace looked freaked out as he said "your sister is sitting downstairs like a zombie" that seemed to do the trick as he shot out of bed and sprinted down the stairs jace right behind him.

But to jace surprise he didn't talk to her he just lifted her up and carried her upstairs into sebastian's room and set her down jace followed and asked "What's happening?" jon shook his head and said "i have to wake my parents stay with her" and then he was alone so he how Sebastian up and he moved over and clary resulted in hugging her knees so jace set down beside her and and wrapped his arms around her and but his face in the crook of her neck and said "you're scaring me" clary placed a hand over his and reached out to sebastian and sebastian asked "bad day?" clary nodded and jace sat there and asked "can i do anything?" clary shook her head and said "just stay there" sebastian got out of bed and said "you want us home?" clary shook her head "you have a test and jon does to I'll be okay" jace frowned "I'll stay with you" Clary nodded and her parents came in and her dad gave her a kiss on the head and her mom told her to go sleep in her own room. They hadn't minded jace staying with her saying that she could have anything she wanted.

That is exactly what had happened that day jace had carried her to her own room where she had crawled into bed along with jace who held her while she slept. But as her brothers came home they checked in and asked how it had been but clary slept thru the day. She woke up at a point took a shower and went back to bed.

the day after clary had been her normal sarcastic self and jace had been left confused but didn't say anything and understood that clary would tell him when she was ready and not a minute before.

Clary never brought it up neither did her brothers and he never asked so when he walked into the house and walked up to clary's room and found her laying in her bed unmoving he assumed she was asleep but as he saw the letters he picked the one with his own name and the first three words hit him hard * im not sleep * jace dropped the piece of paper and took her pulse to find there was a weak one he called the ambulance and then her brothers and then her parents.

The ambulance came and jace grabbed the letters and wrapped clary in a blanked and they were off. As they arrived he never left her side they said "we don't know if she's going to wake up, she's not in pain but we don't know what she did. you can sit with her come get me when her family arrives"

So he unfolded the letter and read on:

 _I'm not sleeping,_

 _I didn't explain why i was gone for 3 years because saying you were at a mental hospital isn't something you just say over lunch, that day when you stayed with me it was a bad day I wake up and i just didn't want to live nothing brought it on it wasn't anyone's fault. When you came down I knew I wouldn't die because you would never have left me for more than 5 minutes. I want to start with a thank you because you deserve it you were a great friend i would say a second brother but i don't think i could call you a brother because i don't feel that way for you. I love you and im so happy i got to feel it, you meant everything to me and I can honestly say you are the main reason for me lasting this long, I didn't kill myself because people were mean I killed myself because im not happy anymore and im sorry i left you but i have a feeling you'll forget me and move on because you have so many things to do._

 _But i'll see you when you fall asleep and I will watch over you when you chase your dreams and I'll watch you smile and have fun and i don't think i need anything else. I happier now. I won't forget and i know you won't, but please don't forget to move on and live. I hope you go on that road trip with my brothers and that you take pictures on every stop and I want everything for you. So please just know that with my last breath i loved you, I loved izzy and alec and my family. I loved you all and I know you all loved me. I just couldn't stay, but i love you._

and so there he sat his hand shaking and the tears streaming down his face as he looked up at the girl in the hospital bed. He didn't know if she was going to wake up, But he didn't know what he would do if she didn't he didn't know if he could live knowing he never got to say 'I love you' to her.

 _ **AN/ did you cry? i did!. Did you like it? be sure to tell me if you want more**_


	7. Chapter 7

Jocelyn fussed over clary to days on end, her daughter could not sleep for more then 10 minutes. She caved and stole her daughters phone and pressed call on the contact with a red heart. "Clare are you okay, i've been calling you for days" jocelyn sighed "jace it's jocelyn" there was a pause "is clary okay, did something happen" "She can't sleep and i've tried most things, medication , music and getting her to relax but she wakes up from nightmares and i just thought that if you held her she would feel safe" "i'll be there in ten" "jace only sleeping nothing else" "i understand i'll be right there" She hung up and walked in to clary who was know laying down her windows closed and her radiators on. Jocelyn opened a window and said "clary honey please try" Clary nodded and said "I'm so tired, but i can't take the dreams" jocelyn nodded and went out and brought back a water bottle and just then the door bell went off.

She opened the door to find jace in pj bottoms a t-shirt and a back back. She closed the door behind him and opened clarys room and said "Clary I called someone to help you" clary looked up ans smiled at jace who dropped his bag by the door and went to her bed bent down and kissed her forehead and clary asked "you are supposed to be at school training" jace shook his head and said "you come before training" jocelyn cleared her throat and said "so just sleeping, if i hear anything i will sent him home" clary nodded and her mom left. jace took hi shirt off and clary held her covers up and he got in behind her and held his arms around her waist.

Clary sighed feeling better and jace kissed her forehead and said "sleep, we can cuddle another time please just sleep" clary nodded and hugged his chest. she fell asleep within 10 minutes and jace dozed off closely after. Jocelyn opened the door a few hour later and smiled at the fact that her little girl slept after 5 days. luke came up behind her and said "she looks better" jocelyn nodded and said "I should have called him earlier" luke nodded and said "we can come wake them up later for dinner" jocelyn nodded.

jace woke up and smiled down at clary then looked at the time it was almost 7 and so they had slept the night away. Clary stired and jace kissed her forehead and she relaxed and fell back asleep. He closed his eyes and and wrapped his arms around her falling asleep.

jocelyn turned on the lamp on the bedside table and whispered "clary?" nothing "Jace?" jace stirred and opened his eyes and jocelyn said "it's almost eight and you both need to eat can you wake her" jace nodded and let go of clary and she whined and reached for his arms. He looked up at jocelyn and she raised her eyebrows and jace bent down and kissed clary right on the lips. clary's eyes fluttered open and he pulled back she asked "why'd you wake me" jocelyn smiled and said "you need to eat" clary jumped at her voice and said "you scared me?" her mom smiled and left the room and jace pulled his shirt on and lifted clary up grabbed a blanked and threw it over her and carried her down.

they ate in silence and once they were done clary stumbled to the sink with her plate. jace walking behind her ready to catch. jocelyn cleared the table and said "jace can you stay the night?" jace nodded and clary stumbled barely opening her eyes. jace scooped her up and said "we'll just go to sleep" jocelyn nodded and asked "do i need to call your parents?" jace nodded and "can you call my mom?" jocelyn nodded and said "let her sleep" jace nodded and carried her away and luke came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her nad said "he really loves her" jocelyn sighed and nodded.

Jace woke up to clary running her hands thru his hair and he asked "did you sleep okay?" clary nodded and said "thank you for holding me" he smiled and said "my pleasure" she chuckled and he hugged her waist and she combed her hair out. Jace soon fell asleep as clary continued.

Her mom opened her door and stopped at the sight of jace hugging clarys middle while she sat propped up and combed his hair with her fingers. Clary looked up and smiled and said "thank you for letting him stay" she nodded at her daughter and said "he still tired?" clary nodded and said "i'll wake him soon i just thought i'd repay the favour of helping him sleep"

Jace woke up and clary walked him down and leaned against the front door and she felt sad and asked "are you coming back?" jace smiled "you can call me if you need me" clary felt tears welling up and she thought "don't go" jace looked up and he hugged her closely and wiped away her tears and said "don't cry clare" clary wrapped her arms around him and said "don't go, i need you" he stood there holding her and said "clary what's wrong tell me, i'll help you" clary shook her head. jace sighed and sat down against the wall with clary sat across his lap.

"I want you to stay" jace connected their lips and pulled back and said "why?, it's never been a problem before" clary tucked her face in to his neck and he asked "Clary tell me what's wrong" she shook her head and jace saw luke and jocelyn come around the corner. "did you tell your mom?" clary shook her head and he wrapped his arms around her and asked "please tell me what i can do" she pulled back and said "stay" jace wiped away her tears and he said "tell me why and i will" Clary shook her head and jace tilted her chin up and leaned his forehead to hers and asked "tell me" Clary opened her eyes and said "I remember what happened,when he locked the door before you interrupted" jace nodded understanding why she was screaming why she didn't want to be alone.

He got to his feet and carried her up to her room where she fell asleep. He went out in to the hallway to luke and said "her dream it's her remembering the party before i found her" luke looked so sad he nodded and said "stay with her?, i'll explain to Jocelyn and i'll call your mom"

Jace had been there for 3 days when clary woke up and looked at jace and she felt happy. He smiled at her in his sleep and she kissed him lightly. jace woke up and smirked and she said "you can go home now, im better. just promise we'll do this often" Jace nodded and kissed her deeply.

I had this saved on wattpad so i thought i'd post it on here hope you like it. tell me if you want more :)


	8. Chapter 8

Jace sighed as he sat in the back of the wan tied up and gagged. The hole getting kidnapped from home and being sold to bounty hunters was getting old. As usual they opened the back of the car making him squint into the light. Same drill. into a cell and left alone until they went to work.

Jace had never actually been caught and he owed it to luck, He had always managed to run away before he was handed over, but there was no luck today. So there he sat waiting unfortunately there was no windows in his cell and no windows but they had left a light but there was no way of telling time in there. So for all he knew it could have been a few hours or a few days time passed in a different way when your surroundings remained the same.

Jece struggled to get loose of the ties but cable ties were was a new one for him he needed something sharp. The guards had been checking in on him every now and then, but as he heard them coming closer to the door he also heard something hitting the ground hard. Jace strained his ears listening close. The door opened and jace dreaded what was going to happen but instead of the big bulky guard he was used to a tiny hooded figure walked in. The door closed and the figure looked around jace sighed "I'm over here" the figure walked over to him and as they removed their hood jace was surprised to see a girl. She smiled and asked "So by any chance are you jace?" jace nodded and asked "and you are?" she smiled "I'm here to let you out" jace had at least 10 comebacks about a little girl rescuing him. but he hadn't slept since he arrived so he let it slide.

The girl cut open his ties and helped him up he didn't have a lot of energy so she did most of the work. She set him down against a wall and asked "can you run?" jace nodded and got up and the girl said "just follow me and if something happens i need to to run anywhere but back here, can you do that?" jace nodded and they were off.

Jace didn't remember much just gunshots and the girl pulling him along. He remembered getting into a car but more then that was beyond him. So when he opened his eyes and saw himself tucked in under the covers he was confused to say the least. He sat up and looked around the room. A window of a park and a desk with a laptop.

The door opened and the girl walked in and asked "you feeling better?" Jace nodded and asked "mind telling me where I am?" She shrugged "Does it matter?" jace sighed and asked "So where are you taking me since your boss seems to be loose on the confinement" The girl smirked "My boss doesn't care for your confinement because he just wanted me to get you before the bounty hunters got to sell you" Jace frowned as he realised this girl wasn't just going to hand him off. "You do have a nice price on your head and if i was the one to hand you in I wouldn't have to work a day in my life but you haven't done anything bad and i happen to have a nice idea of what they will do to you, if they ever get you" jace nodded and asked "So how did you find me?" Clary shrugged "you're missing and you've been getting kidnapped a lot but you've gotten away so i didn't want to get involved when a week passed and you were still there I figured i'd better get you" jace got to his feet and asked "you knew i was in there for a week?, and didn't help?" clary nodded and jace ran a hand thru his hair and said "you let me be tied up for a week?" clary shrugged "I knew it was you i also knew that they made sure you were alive so chill it could have been worse" Jace sighed and clary said "I'll get you home tomorrow call if you need anything i'll be right outside" jace nodded and laid down and said "Do i at least get a name?" clary shook her head and said "no and it's better that way"

The door opened and jace was still asleep and so she stopped and looked at him just like she had when she dragged him from the car into that bed. She stopped day dreaming and crouched down by him and shook his shoulder waking him up and said "ready to go?" jace nodded and got up. They walked back to the car and clary asked "where are we going then?"

jace shrugged "Home?" clary sighed and gave him a 'duh' look and jace said "oh I'll tell you where to turn" Clary shifted gears and they were off and as jace told her the adress and she stopped outside he said "I guess this is goodbye" Clary smiled "Let's hope so" jace nodded and said "thank you for getting me, I'll try to spare you the extra work next time" clary nodded and said "no problem watch your back and i'll keep my eyes open if you need me again" jace walked in informed his parents he was safe and when he pointed to the redhead on the drive his father swallowed and walked away.

...

Clary sat in the office chair and waited for something good to happen. it didn't need to be dangerous or thrilling it just needed to require movement and as she looked at the screen and saw to men haul a person in tie him to a chair and gag him she frowned. It wasn't until they pulled the bag off his head clary saw who it was. The guards left and clary clicked on the speakers and spoke "I vaguely remember telling you to watch your back?" jace looked around the room and clary said "I mean, jace come on it's been 2 weeks not even 3" jace looked around his words to making it thru the cloth that covered his mouth.

Clary sighed and pulled her hoods up walking down to his room and untied his and said "I said to watch your back" jace replied with sarcastic remarks but clary wasn't listening and said "you have to get out on your own they will know it was me if they see you, so just walk calmly" jace nodded and asked "are you staying?" Clary nodded "I can't leave here not after i got you out, so please just leave" So jace turned his back and walked away and clary walked back to the office where he stood waiting for her and asked "you know people are desperate to get him and you let him go" clary sighed "It's not right! get his dad not him" he frowned "you getting some feelings for him? am i not good anymore" clary walked around the desk and sat down his lap and said "who could ever be better than you?" "apparently him" he growled out

Jace walked into his house to see his father and mother and mrs lightwood and asked "What happened?" his mother sighed "Besides you getting kidnapped again?" jace shrugged and said "I'm here now it hasn't even been a day" Mrs. lightwood walked over and asked "did someone let you out?" jace nodded and said "yeah the girl who got me last time" his father sighed and said "we need to get her out of there?" jace frowned ""why? she didn't want to leave" his mother shook her head "She can't leave, he wont let her" jace frowned but as he kept on asking he got no answers.

So trying to escape in the middle of the night was a good idea pitch black no one could see you but it was expected to clary opted for mid day and surprisingly it worked. She just walked to her car and drove off calmly and it wasn't until 5 minutes after stopping at the side of the rode where she was hidden that 5 cars raced past her. Clary felt her mouth pull into a grin. And her bright idea was to go to her apartment but she drove past and saw him already parked outside so she opted for a club and walked right into magnus office and said "Magnus I need a place to hide" magnus smirked "don't we all, but you're welcome to stay here" clary nodded and sat down and asked "who's the guy" magnus stopped mid step and without turning his head he asked "what guy?" clary smirked "the one with black hair and blue eyes" magnus shrugged and said "no clue" clary nodded and watched him walk away and when he was gone she thought _'I just waited for him to leave your office for 30 minutes'_

Jace was surprised by the fact that a month had past and he was still safe at home. His parents were pleased and so they were happier than ever ,but jace. no .he was pissed he wanted to know who she was, how his parents knew who she was. So yet again he drove to school and got his things and sat down in his first class but what shocked him was The redhead that walked thru the door.

Clary smiled as she walked thru the halls and collected her schedule and magnus pointed her in the right way that was after he told her to behave. She was wearing glasses that she didn't need. skinny jeans boots and a shirt with rolled up sleeves she looked casual especially with her hair tied up. She noticed the stares but kept going she was determined to make this work.

she walked into the classroom and sat down in the free seat at the front. She had always laughed when people said that they could feel people's eyes burn but at this moment she could. The teacher walked in and she handed him her note and was pleased when she didn't need to present herself. As the lesson ended she walked out noticing jace behind her but thought she better not tease him so she just walked along.

As lunch came up she walked past the cafeteria and right outside and sat down on a bench plugged in her headphones and closed her eyes. She was knocked out of her bubble as someone tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see a tall girl with long black hair. She pulled her headphones out and said "sorry, did you say something?" the girl smiled and sat down and said "no i didn't but I was wondering if you would join me and my friends at lunch?" Clary smiled and said "That's really nice but I get the feeling i should say no, im not much of a people person, you seem nice but I'm not a crowd pleaser" She shook her head "So I asked because i thought it would be nice, and you seem nice so... please you can leave at anytime" Clary sighed and nodded and held her hand out and said "I'm clary" she smiled took her hand firmly and said "Isabelle but call me izzy"

They walked in and sat down at a round table and clary asked "why is no one here?" Izzy smiled "well everyone takes at least 10 minutes between going to their lockers and then there was a fight so it gathered a crowd they'll be here soon" clary nodded and as promised people swarmed in. Magnus sat down by izzy and said "I see you met izzy?" clary nodded and izzy frowned but more people sat down and asked "Who are you?" Clary smiled shyly and said "I'm clary" the chair beside her was pulled back and down sat jace and asked "so that's your name?" clary frowned and asked "excuse me?" jace scoffed and clary raised her eyebrows and turned back to her food and stayed silent.

At the end of the day she walked out of the building and started walking until jace caught up with her and asked "What are you doing here?" clay frowned "going to school?" jace narrowed his eyes and clary smirked and said "don't worry no one will come after you for a while they have a new target" jace frowned and crossed his arms over his chest and asked "who?" clary smiled "don't worry that pretty head of yours" she side stepped his with resulted in him falling. She faked a gasp and knelt down to help him up and asked "Om my god are you okay?" He gritted his teeth shoved her away and got up.

Clary smirked and walked over to magnus who smirked at her and asked "you had to?" clary shrugged "don't know what you mean?" she got in the car and they drove off.

Clary walked into school two weeks later with no stares and the only person caring appeared to be jace. Clary sat thru the lessons and as they came to Pe she laid low knowing too much here was where she could screw it all up. The teacher lined them up and said "I have paired you all up with people who are on different level so that you can both learn so listen up" Clary sighed as she heard the names "Simon and jordan, Isabelle and alec, Clary and jace" clary lost the count after that and walked over to jace and smiled sweetly and asked "you'll go easy on me right" jace grinned and leaned down to her ear and whispered "not a chance"

After walking away and getting into their stances jace charged at her and she let him pin her to the ground and he smiled and said "got you" clary frowned "I can still get you, my knee is under a sensitive area i believe, my hands could slip free and im small enough to flip this around" jace scoffed an clary kneaded him and flipped them over and climbed off him as he laid on the ground biting his lip. Jace got up and shook his head and asked "why are you even here" clary smiled and replied "attendance" he pulled off a fake smile and said "you know what i mean" clary smiled and said "ask your dad" jace sighed and lunged for her again and clary stepped to the side but he still got her legs and just like that she was hung over his shoulder. Clary groaned then laughed and then she stopped and said "jace but me down" jace scoffed and spun her around clary grabbed on and said "no please let me down" her voice so soft he got confused and led her on her feet making sure she was okay. He frowned as he saw her eyes wide with panic. He was about to ask but clary walked away right out of the gym then right out of school.

Clary Sat by the bar as magnus mixed drinks and handed them out. Someone came up behind her and sliding their hand around her body and whispered "wrong crowd?" She smiled and turned to look at jace who looked absolutely smashed. "Are we drunk?" jace nodded and clary grabbed his hand and said "come with me" he frowned and asked "are you dragging me home?" clary shook her head and dragged him up the stairs and into her room and said "sleep it off" jace groaned "Why?" clary scoffed "because you are such a perv when you get drunk" jace opened his arms and said "cuddle?" clary shook her head as she laid down beside him and said "you're ridiculous" jace nodded and closed his eyes and mumbled out "I'm ridiculous?" clary smiled and tucked him in.

Clary smiled as jace stirred and groaned he sat up and looked around confused until they settled on her and he dropped his jaw as she smirked. Jace shook his head and said "I don't remember anything?" clary smiled "you hit on me by the bar,I dragged you away you asked if i was taking you home i said no I brought you here told you to sleep because you were being a perv and then you wanted to cuddle" jace rubbed his face and said "Im so sorry I didn't mean to be around you I was mad... so i drank" clary nodded "you have a bad habit it's okay" he nodded and clary walked over and asked "you feeling okay?" jace nodded and said "yeah"

They stayed in there for the meantime of the morning but then jace had to go home so clary showed him out. Jace got on his bike and clary asked "does your friends know you get kidnapped?" jace shook his head and clary sighed "do they know anything?" jace shook his head and clary nodded and said "Why?" jace shrugged and said "they shouldn't have to worry?" clary nodded "like you worry?" jace nodded and clary smiled "Take care?" he nodded and drove off.

Magnus had been going crazy for the past week saying it would never take him this long to find her. Clary wasn't worried she walked into school at a normal time she was settled now she had even grown closer to jace. As lunch came around they stood outside jace and clary side by side looking at a picture of jace when she herd "Babe" she would have known that voice anywhere? She looked up as he came up to her and hugged her away from jace and up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and held on to his shoulders and said "you found me?" seb nodded and kissed her roughly but she knew what would happen if she didn't respond. She pulled back and jumped down and said "let me say goodbye you don't want a scene" he nodded and she walked back to izzy her brother and jace and said "I have to go, tell magnus i won't be coming back" izzy frowned "you have a boyfriend?" clary swallowed and turned to jace and whispered "I can't help you anymore, He was busy finding me but now he's seen you" jace nodded and gave her a hug a hug she was pulled out of by the one and only. Jace frowned "dude she was saying bye, we're her friends" he smiled and izzy crossed her arms over her chest and asked "who are you even?" he smiled "I'm sebastian, clary hasn't said anything" clary stepped between them and said "leave it okay, I coming the easy way so just please stop" sebastian nodded and said "we have things to do" Clary looked over her shoulder as they walked and mouthed 'bye'

Jace ripped open his front door and yelled 'mom? dad?' his mom came out from the kitchen and frowned and he said "She's gone, some guy came and took her away" his mother pulled out a phone and said "well fix this"

Clary stayed in bed and shivered not because she was cold not because she was sick, but because of the arms around her waist. Sebastian pulled her closer and asked "why are you shivering?" Clary stared out the window and said "because you're holding me" He let go of her and asked "get up" clary sat up and wrapped the sheets around her body.

After leaving they went straight to a compound sebastian led her to a room and said "I want you to go in there and beat them" clary looked into his eyes and he gave her a sly smile and opened the door. Clary walked into the dark room and walked closer until the lights turned on and in the middle of the room sat jace as well as Izzy and alec Clary walked closer into the light and izzy looked up and asked "Clary?" she seemed relieved at the sight of her friend. Jace looked up and asked "it's not like last time is it?" clary shook her head and jace sighed.

Clary walked closer and sat down in front of them and said "he wants me to beat you, right here, right now" izzy shook her head and said "why we won't be of any use to him bleeding" Clary shook his head "no he wants me to hurt you because it will hurt me" she frowned and asked "I don't understand" clary smiled "good" clary gave her a hug moved on to alec and whispered in his ear "take care of magnus for me?" alec blushed and nodded and clary moved on to jace and very slowly reached behind him and started on the rope but looking into his eyes the entire time.

Jace leaned his forehead against hers and said "I'm sorry this happened" clary smiled and touched their lips together for a second and said "I'm not, this way you know how i feel no matter what he does to me, please stop looking" jace nodded and kissed her again. The speakers boomed to life "Clary watch it, I can make you hurt, you know i can" clary pulled back and stood up and shouted "oh really how by hitting me, im pretty numb, by killing my family, hey you already did" the door opened and in walked sebastian in all his glory. He walked over to clary and put his arm around her waist and said "i could kill you" clary smiled "could you?, I dare you to try" his eyes darkened as he slapped her.

Clary didn't even stumble as her face was slapped. She turned back to sebastian and asked "best you got?" he smiled and ripped her shirt open with a knife and said "I think we're going to add some pattern" Clary stepped back and said "Why are you bored, am I all used up and disgusting, do you need to find a new person to rape and fuck whenever it fits you, do you need someone new to hit and cut, do you need someone to do your dirty work?" sebastian pushed her to the floor pinning her in place and all she did was laugh and said "satisfied" he growled and started kissing her. clary stayed numb didn't respond with is when sebastian pulled back and said "you know what you're right, you're all used up you probably sleep with half of the guys you see, you don't hesitate to step up when i want some" clary smiled "because i don't want any consequences" There was a gunshot and then the door bashed open. Clary turned her head to see jace and alec behind a group of people with guns. Sebastian got up and asked "What's this supposed to mean" Mr herondale stepped out and said "We came to put you behind bars" Sebastian smiled "Bars won't hold me" clary scrambled away and sebastian held his hand out and gave her a look. she stood by his side and slapped his hand away and said "You're not the first one to try and get him" they seemed confused at her change of attitude and asked "What side are you on?" clary sighed "depends on the time of day" Sebastian gave her a look and clary rolled her eyes and asked "A bargain? you get something and he does something?" sebastian nodded and smiled "We want you to come with us?" Clary frowned and asked "what use would i be to you?" sebastian shifted and mr herondale smiled "none but it will make his skin crawl, you miss are his little pet and he will be troubled if you are not around?" Clary shrugged and said "He'd find someone else I'm no idiot he has tried to kill me multiple times going won't give him any reason to go along with what you say" sebastian nodded and clary sighed "but hey if that's what you want" Sebastian grabbed her shoulder and asked "What's in it for me?" they shrugged "we don't kill you?" clary turned around and asked "that's it? you'd give me up to save your own skin?" he shrugged "so would you?" clary shook her head and said "I am here by force I've tried to leave multiple times none of my escapes involved killing you?" Sebastian waved her off and said "clary come on don't be a drama queen"

Clary laughed and turned her back and walked a few steps away and said "you haven't seen drama queen yet" sebastian raised an eyebrow and said "okay let the show begin" Clary smirked and walked over to mr. herondale and grabbed his gun and knife and said "I'm taking these please enjoy the show" his eyes almost popped and she twirled the knife between her fingers. Clary turned around and sebastian smiled "you can't aim you can't even fire a gun" clary smiled "but i have motivation now" clary smiled and threw the knife at sebastian who caught it right in front of his throat his hand getting cut in the process. he scowled and clary looked over the gun for a moment and thought aloud "So it's , safety first" she clicked it off "aim" pointed the gun at sebastian "and watch out for the kick back" she pointed the gun at the roof and shot three times and sebastian walked forward and said "you bitch you faked it?" clary smiled "I fake a lot of things" with that said the haded mr. herondale his gun with a playful smile and said "bye bye seb, have fun fucking yourself" and walked out.

Clary had taken her own car and drove to jace's house with them all hot on her tail. She stayed in the car her hands shaking and her breath uneven. Mr. herondale sat down in her passenger seat and asked "you haven't fired a gun before have you?" clary shook her head and said "I didn't want to hurt anyone" he nodded and said "well you can stay here if you want to, I'd also like to thank you for saving my son and apologize for whatever you punishment was" clary nodded and said "He's very passionate your son, quite the guy" mr. herondale nodded "he get's it from his mother in over his head and goes in all or nothing" Clary smiled and sighed "you know he will come for me right, deal or no deal he won't let me go free like this" he nodded and said "for now let's get you cleaned up" clary nodded and got out of the car.

Jace attacked clary in a hug as soon as she walked in the door and said "i missed you so much" clary chuckled and said "me too" he set her down and asked " do you have a shirt or something that isn't ripped down the middle" jace smiled and walked up the stairs and asked mr herondale "I know it's silly and stupid but do you know if my dad is still alive?" mr herondale smiled sadly "he was killed a few years back" clary smiled and nodded "i had to ask" he nodded just as jace came back with a t shirt for clary you pulled it over her head and said "what now" jace smiled and said "now we eat, im hungry" Clary scoffed "aren't you always hungry" he smiled and walked away.

Clary sat in the bathtub her knees drawn up to her chest with tears rolling down her face. There was a knock on the door and clary said "I'm in the bath" the door opened and jace walked in and sat down on the floor beside her and he had never been so thank full of bubbles before said "I can hear you crying thru the wall" clary smiled and said "sorry i'll keep it down next time" jace smiled and wiped her tears away and said "I'd rather you didn't cry" clary smiled and said "that's nice" jace nodded and said "do you need to talk?" clary shook her head and said "i just need to relax" jace nodded and asked "you want me to stay?" clary nodded and said "how's izzy and alec?" jace smiled "Izzy is horrified because she found out what he did to you, alec felt bad but didn't say a lot. they were both happy you made it out" clary nodded and turned her head and asked "are you happy? that i made it out" jace smiled and leaned in closer and said "very" clary smiled and gave him a kiss and said "I'm quite happy too" jace smiled and said "I'll wait outside" clary smiled "I won't keep you waiting for long" he winked as he left and clary took a deep breath and smiled a genuine happy smile as she felt her stomach bubble with joy.

 _ **AN: I don't know how to end this so here it goes. I'm stuck i don't know what to write and it sucks. I'll try anyways. tell me if you liked it :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Clary smiled as she walked in the park kids playing parents looking around trying to keep an eye out and then there was the couples walking hand in hand kissing under trees. She smiled but walked past them all because she had no child nor a boyfriend waiting she just had to walk to the police station at the other end.

She opened the doors and walked into luke's office where a little boy sat with his mother luke looked up and said "Mrs lightwoods please wait here" she nodded and luke led her in to a separate room and said "Clary i need you to testify, you father had that child at gunpoint for several hour" Clary swallowed and said "it's not that easy i have no proof except for my scars and i don't feel like stripping down in front of a jury" luke nodded and said "find the videos clary because that kid never stops talking and he hasn't said a word" clary nodded and walked back into the room and kneeled in front of the kid and said "Hi I'm clary" he nodded and clary smiled and said "I'm sorry for what happened to you" he nodded and clary smiled once again and said "I'll make you a deal the man who did this to you i'll find a way for him to never lay a hand on you again or anyone else if you just talk, I bet your mums worried" he looked to the woman who smiled sadly and clary said "do you have siblings" he nodded "I bet they are worried to" the boy nodded and whispered "do you promise?" clary smiled "cross my heart" he nodded and said "I'm max" clary smiled and said "max i'll see you very soon"

Jace slammed the car door and ran up the steps and threw the door open just in time to find max coming down the stairs a blanket in hand. Jace sighed and closed the door and picked max up in a hug and said "I was so worried are you okay?" max nodded and said "She promised me" jace frowned "izzy?" max shook his head and said "She promised me" and that was all he said.

Jace took time off and concentrated on little max and his case but nothing this guy had no past no records. They knew it was him but since he didn't pull the the police couldn't technically take him in. Max couldn't sleep he woke up crying so his sister stayed with him putting her wedding on hold.

They walked into the hospital and before they knew if max took off in a run both jace and his adoptive sister izzy frowned as max collided with a strange redhead. She looked down and smiled and said "hey max" max smiled as she knelt down and said "where did you come from?" she pointed to his siblings and said "i have to make sure im getting better" the girl smiled and said "Well it was nice seeing you but i have to do some more things" max whined and clary gave a sad smile lifting the little boy and said "I promise remember?" max nodded as they made their way back and she handed max over to izzy and said "be good for the doctor max and i'll see you?" max nodded and the girl walked off with a wave.

Jace stood there appalled the girl was stunning drop dead beautiful. And she hadn't given him the time of day. Izzy smirked and said "Max jace had a crush" max smiled and they walked off and jace scowled as he followed them down the hall.

they walked into the courthouse Max his lawyer and his mum as well as jace izzy and alec trailing behind sitting in the audience. The Man in question sat down and shot a smile at max and the judge sat down and said "I deem this case open"

What felt like hours of max sniffling and his layer repeating the law and his right and valentines lawyer doing the same. When the judge was about to take a break the doors opened and Clary walked in a binder in her arms and a police crew on her heels. Max smiled and clary took a look at the man and snarled "move" the man got to his feet and with every step clary took so did the keeping the distance between them.

Clary dropped a binder in front of max and said "I promised" and walked right up to the judge around the stands up close and dropped what looked like an ipas in front of him and said "Watch it" she handed her headphones over and the judge plugged them in and pressed play. His face grew pale as the video went on. As it ended he handed it back and said "this girl could have forgiven him for all i know" clary smiled and held her hand out "so rude of me clary morgenstern I'm the girl in the video" clary lifted the sleeve to reveal a long red scar.

The judge nodded and clary walked away and the judge slammed his hammer down "I hereby announce Mr morgenstern guilty and to a life time in prison" The man stood up and screamed after the redhead "Clarissa" the girl stopped and shouted "you deserve this" and then walked out. The men grabbed mr morgenstern dragging him out and as he left so did the judge as he walked down he grabbed the binder and opened it and said "give this to the police and thank the girl She's been in and out of this building for 5 days trying to fes up and tell me something".

Clary sat on a bench outside head in her hands as max ran to her and said "you did it?" clary smiled down at the buy and said "yeah and now you're safe" max smiled as the rest of his family came outside. Maryse grabbed her son and said "thank you so much if you don't mind me asking who are you" Max sighed "mum she's clary!" clary smiled and said "I am clary morgenstern or as you probably heard im clarissa but i hate that name" the woman's eyes grew sad and asked "was he your father?" clary nodded and said "He was a horrible parent to have" the woman wrapped her arms around clary and said "come back let us thank you" clary shook her head "I'm good i need some time seeing as i sent the only remaining family i have to prison i think i need to be alone" max frowned "where is your mom" clary smiled sadly "in heaven" max gave clary legs another hug and clary smiled at maryse and said "your son has a big heart" she smiled and nodded.

Clary sad down in her car as her tears started to flow her brother dead, mother dead. father in prison, And that was her family nothing hon either side luke at the police station who raised her from age 12 when she ran away from her father. there was knock on her window as the guy from the hospital stood there. clary opened her door and asked "sorry am i blocking you in or something?" he smiled "no but your sat alone in a car crying i thought id see if you needed some help" clary gave a weak smile and said "im good, just old memories" jace nodded and said "max would really be happy if you came around" clary smiled "I think i need to collect myself" jace nodded and held his hand out clary took it as he pulled her out of the car and into the back seat and onto his lap. Jace rubbed her back and asked "Im sorry for what happened to you i know it must have been hard" clary frowned but jace had already dragged her sleeve up and said "Im guessing the video was your father making the cut?" clary nodded and jace pulled her body closer and said "it's okay to cry" clary nodded and said "i don't know you" jace smiled and said "I'm jace herondale, max's adoptive brother I work in business and I hate ducks" clary chuckled and said "nice to meet you, jace" jace smiled and asked "now please come and make a certain boy smile" clary nodded and hopped out.

After driving and talking to max clary drove home and walked into her apartment and as she took her jacket off a note fell from her pocket 'call me, Jace' clary smiled at the number written down on the note.

They had their first date tonight and clary was nervous not only had she never had a boyfriend she had never had sex and she had never been kissed. She was a 21 year old virgin in all zones.

She was dressed in a pair of highwaisted shorts and a tanktop with a jacket over her. She pulled on some converse since hells had never been her forte Jace knocked on the door and clary took a deep breath and opened the door wide open and there he stood dressed in a button up shirt and jeans flowers in hand looking drop dead gorgeous. Clary smiled and jace handed her the flowers and motioned for him to come in. He smiled and looked around and clary became aware of how much paining she had done over the past few weeks. Jace whirled "these are amazing" clary smiled and pulled out a vase and put the flowers inside.

They went to a diner type thing to eat before going to a club. The waiter came around and said "hey gorgeous what can i get you?" jace smiled "I'll have a coke and some coconut pancakes, clary?" clary smiled "yeah i'll have the pancakes and some water" the waiter nodded and left and jace grabbed her hand under the table and said "im on a date with you no one else" clary blushed and smiled at his words. Jace smiled and held her hands over the table intertwining their fingers and asked "So how have you been" clary smiled "good busy with work and stuff" Jace nodded "what do you do?" clary smiled "I um don't think there's a name for it" jace smirked and said "try to explain" Clary smiled "I um help out at the police station the guilty people don't suspect the girl to be a detective so they usually slip up" jace had a shocked expression "should i be worried?" clary shook her head "no i'm safe, and i paint hence all the painting in my apartment" his eyes widened "you did those?" clary nodded and said "it's what i love to do" jace nodded "it's nice to hear"

When their food came they ate quickly and then they were off to the club. Jace stood in line and clary shook her head and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front gave the bouncer a hug and walked in. Jace looked shocked and clary smiled "I know the owner" jace nodded and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Clary held onto jace's arms and asked "um what do i do" jace smiled and turned her around and pulled her to his body clary swallowed as her stomach bubbled. Jace rested his hands on her hips and said "just move to the music" clary smiled as a upbeat song and swayed her hips and jace laughed and said "okay show me what you got?" clary smiled and pulled away and twirled around moving her arms.

jace watched her as he himself moved to the music Clary stopped and came back her eyes sparkling with excitement. Jace wrapped his arms around her and said "you look amazing" clary smiled and said "do you want to go?" jace nodded and led her out the way they came and opened the door for her and asked "Are you tired?" clary shook her head and jace smiled he drove back to her place. They walked up the stairs hand in hand and when jace stopped by the door she surprised him by asking if he'd come inside.

Jace walked in as clary shut the door She kicked her shoes off and asked "you want anything?" jace shook his head and said "no im good" he sat down on the sofa and clary came over and sat beside him and said "I'm sorry if you had a horrible time" jace frowned and shook his head "I didn't" clary looked down at her hands and said "you don't have to pretend I know im not the pretties so it's okay if you want to go" jace shook his head and pulled her onto his lap and said "I had a great time, and you are pretty hell your hot did you not notice the guys gawking at you" clary shook her head. Jace smiled and cupped her cheek "you're so sweet and i don't understand how you're still single" Clary blushed and leaned her forehead against his and looked at his lips like had had been doing all night. Before she could change her mind she pressed her lips to his. Jace smiled against her mouth while he kissed her back.

Clary pulled back eyes still closed her arms now around his neck hands in his hair. Jace smiled and kissed her cheek and asked "you're embarrassed?" clary nodded and said "I….um didn't plan on kissing you but you were here and so close" jace nodded and said "I liked it"

Jace smiled as she blushed and said "I'd love to to this again, whenever you want to" clary smiled and once again leaned her forehead to his and asked "how about now?" jace smirked and pressed their lips together Clary pulled back and swung a leg over him so she sad straddling him and resumed the kiss jace happily let his hands smooth over her bare legs as they kissed. Aa he pulled back he said "Clary relax" clary nodded and leaned in to kiss him but he moved back and said "you're tense, your flexing every muscle in your body" Clary sighed and leaned her forehead on his shoulder and said "I've never done this before" jace frowned and asked "What made out" clary shook her head "I've never kissed anyone, never been on a date, never had a boyfriend" jace pulled her face up and said "I would have never guessed" clary blushed and jace cupped her cheek again and said "we can go slow!, you don't have to rush" clary nodded and asked "I'm sorry" jace shook his head "don't apologize I can survive with kissing it's a nice change" clary smiled and leaned into his ear and said "I meant sorry that i don't want to have sex tonight and i can feel you against my thigh" jace blushed and stuttered and clary smiled "I can help you" jace frowned but as clary's had slipped to the zip on his jeans it was too late for him to go back.

Jace woke up the morning after half naked in someone else's bed he frowned as he sat up and called "Clary are you here?" clary walked in and frowned "yeah?" he sighed "how did I end up in here" clary blushed "well after we finished you carried me in here and we cuddled but i'm a morning person" jace nodded and pulled her down and into a hug and whispered "I think you're the best thing that has ever happened" Clary smiled and said "ditto"

 _ **hope you like it I have a bunch of these**_ _ **unfinished**_ _ **but i thought i'd just post them anyways**_


	10. Chapter 10

Jace and jon snuck thru the streets trying to avoid screaming fans as well as Magnus who was currently trying to get them into the interview. They rounded a corner and just as they thought the coast was clear they were grabbed by their necks my alec to dragged them into the building.

Magnus scowled at them as they sat down for the radio interview. The man smiled and idi a count down with his fingers as the live sight turned red. _Hey there again we are joined here again by the band nephilim the only band in history whose members have their separate albums going live. At an age from 18-20 here they are live on Alec and izzy lightwood, john morgenstern and Jace herondale._

Jace smiled and said "hi we can't wait to hear your questions" izzy scoffed "don't boost his ego girls he barely fit thru the door" they all laugh and then the first call comes in. "okay my question is for izzy and it's how do you dance run and basically do anything in heels" izzy smiled "my motto is no less than 8 inches" john laughed and the called did as well after hanging up they had some of the usual "marry me" "call me" "I love you" and then there was the last call "Hey i was wondering if you all ever had problems going solo on the side" Izzy shook her head and said "I personally haven't had any problems so far" jace and john nodded "I mean me and john go together on the side almost so it's never a problems but we all agreed that the band is a priority for all of us"

The interview ended and they all headed off to the limo and magnus sighed "that went well after i got you two blond idiots in there, now i have a new client i'm trying to hunt down" Izzy frowned "hunt?" magnus sighed "I was watching a livestream and i heard this girl sing at it was listening to an angel and then I found out she did modeling" john frowned along with jace and izzy said "i can do a bit of digging if you'd like" magnus nodded and they pulled their phones out and magnus asked "is everyone going to the lightwoods?" john shook his head "I have to go home my sister's in town and she's not bad at me anymore" jace laughed "your fault for doing what you did?" john waved him off and said "yeah so please drop me off?" magnus nodded "i forgot you had a sister ask her if she'd do an interview is good publicity" john shakes his head "She made it clear to me she doesn't want the fame, i'm just glad she came home she's been god knows where for a month" jace gave him a pat on the back as they arrived and they all said their goodbyes as john went in.

The door opened and on the couch sat clary jeans and a t-shirt as usual she got to her feet and ran into his arms for a long awaited hug and said "I missed you so much" john nodded and smiled into her hair and smiled "I missed you too" clary smiled "I listened to your interview weird last question" john nodded "so what have you been up to" clary smirked "I actually took your advice kind of" john frowned "I hope it was the work and not the sex part" clary smiled "Yeah the work part, you are looking at C.F a penhallow modell" john almost fainted on the spot but as it settled in his smile grew into a grin as he spun her around in a hug. "I knew you would do something but damn sis never thought that you know you're not very tall" clary slapped his arm "they wanted someone shorter and apparently im good with a camera" john nodded "what made you choose that?" clary chuckled "I didn't i sent in an application to be the photographer but they saw by picture and asked me and i wasn't about to say no" John smiled "it's good to have you back sis because i can't cook to save my life" clary giggled and hauled her bag up to her room.

Clary cooked breakfast for john but when it was 10 minutes until she had to leave and he still wasn't down she woke him up. She rolled over groggily and clary said "I made you pancakes" john smiled and said "i'll be up soon" clary smiled "I have to go i have a photoshoot" john nodded and threw the covers off and walks her to the front door gives her a set of keys and a hug goodbye.

Clary arrived at the shoot and was pushed into hair and makeup then onto wardrobe She was wearing a set of pajamas a pair of long loose sweats and a sweater both in black cotton, After an hour of switching positions and poses and outfits she was done. She changed back into her jeans and hoodie and started walking. She didn't even notice the tall asian man following her. She turned in to takis and ordered some brownies to go. "having a party?" she looked to the side where a tall man stood leaned against the counter. Clary shook her head "no i just wanted some brownies" he nodded and said "I'm magnus bane by the way and you are a very hard person to find" clary raised her eyebrows and said "I'm afraid i don't understand" magnus smiled "C.F?" clary nodded and asked "I thought the name would mean less people recognized me?" Magnus nodded "I'm in the music industry and I watched a music video and you had quite the set of pipes" clary blushed "I think you have the wrong girl I don't sing, unless im drunk which happens rarely" magnus frowned "So you're not her?" clary shrugged "I doubt it and even if it was me im not interested" Magnus nodded and held his hand out and said "well it was a pleasure talking to you..." he stopped and clary smiled as she took his hand "Clary have a nice day" she grabbed her brownies and waved goodbye to the tall man walked home.

Jon was in the kitchen when clary came home and asked "Jon do i sing when i'm drunk?" jon frowned at the random question "you mostly get mad and active i remember you running around saying you wanted to work out and couldn't wait until morning" Clary laughed and said "some guy said he had heard me singing and worked for the music business but i don't remember singing, While I scrub the makeup off have a brownie" jon frowned "you're wearing makeup" clary nodded and pulled her eyelashes off and said "I hate it" john laughed.

When clary came back john said "I'm going on a mini tour next week fancy coming along" clary frowned "alone or with the band?" john sighed "does it matter" clary looked down "I just don't want to be in the way" john sighed "you're not in the way they will love you and i'm sure jace will be flirting with you non stop, you're more then welcome" Clary nodded "can I at least meet them" john nodded "I'll call them over for pizza later will you be here?" clary nodded and tied her hair up in a ponytail and said "I'm taking a shower"

Clary stripped down to nothing and turned the shower on and without noticing she sang

"She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,  
She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?  
Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want?  
Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of you,  
And, boy, she's bringing you down,  
She made your heart melt,  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,  
Rumour has it, rumor has it"

The door banged open and clary looked around the curtain to see john panting and she said "I'm showering what do you want?" john gaped at her "you just sang?" clary frowned and then in dawned on her and she chuckled "guess i sing in the shower i'll shut up if it's that bad" john shook his head "it was good like as good as me good" clary scoffed "yeah yeah go away im showering"

John shut the door and walked down to the kitchen and dialed izzy "hello?" "hey iz it's me how about we have dinner here tonight i'll order pizza and you can all meet my sister" and right on que clary started singing again.

' _Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_'

"oh my god who is that?" john sighed "My sister seems to have caught onto a habit of singing in the shower" izzy squealed into the food "I will get everyone over magnus might come" john nodded to himself "i'll order the usual then but izzy to drinking today my sister is a light weight" "you got it well be over in an hour" and with that she hung up.

Clary came down the stairs in sweats and a tank top. John raised his eyebrows "where did you get this habit?" clary shrugged "I haven't noticed it before, I'll have to try that in future but it's not really my area it's more your thing" john nodded and said "they will be over in an hour go and dry your hair" clary grunted as she once again shuffled up the stairs.

Clary came into the kitchen and watched in horror as john tried to cook and said "i'll do it, please let me do it" john shrugged and said "I just wanted to make a grilled cheese" chary nodded and said "let me do it" Clary worked quickly and before he knew it the sandwich way in the grill that's when the doorbell went off. John got up and said "here they come" and opened the door and izzy smiled "just like you asked myself alec and jace and magnus" john nodded and opened the door wider and they all came in and walked into the kitchen where clary stood leaning on the island and scrolling thru instagram. Magnus frowned "Clary?" john looked back "you know my sister" magnus raised his eyebrows "she's your sister?" clary smiled "john he's the guy i meet who said he heard me singing" john nodded and said "so your the girl he's hunting" magnus sighed "not anymore" john smirked "apparently she does sing" clary smacked him over the head and said "it's nice to meet you all" izzy nodded and said "well I'm izzy, that's alec jace and you know magnus" clary nodded and said "john your food is ready don't burn the kitchen down" and with that she walked out to the living room.

They all joined her and magnus asked "so you do sing?" clary shrugged "in the shower apparently" john sighed "kick the habit it horrible" clary frowned "you do it too" john blushed as jace chuckled and asked "So where have you been john mentioned you came back?" clary nodded and said "I actually just went down to manhattan stayed with a friend im guessing that is how you heard me sing" she said to magnus who nodded and jace asked "who's party" magnus smirked "izzy's boy toy, Shawn or Sheldon or was it Sherwin" izzy huffed and said "Simon his name is simon" magnus shrugged "That's what i said" clary frowned "Simon lewis? brown hair glasses adores star wars" izzy nodded and clary smiled and said "So he wasn't messing with me when he said he had a girlfriend" izzy frowned "you know him" clary smiled "We go way back best friends since birth" izzy smiled "i like you already" Clary smiled and jace asked "So exactly how haven't we meet before?" clary looked to john "My brother had his life and i had mine it not until recently we became part of one another's" john nodded and said "plus she had a big dick of a boyfriend" clary let out a laugh "Oh yeah i'm pretty sure he didn't" john looked mortified as izzy and jace roared with laughter.

They ate while watching a movie and as the clock ticked past 12 clary gave her brother a hug and said "im going to bed i was up early" she waved goodbye and as she walked up the stairs jace's eyes followed her and he said "I understand why she's a model" john narrowed his eyes and said "im just saying"

Clary packed a bag and went down to john and asked "when do we leave?" john smiled "soon got everything you need?" clary nodded and said "yeah im all set to do whatever it is im going to do" john grabbed her bag and they were of to the bus.

They stopped outside the biggest buss clary had ever seen with 'Nephilim' spelled out in block letters on the side. they were the first ones there so john led her over to where threw were rows of bunk beds and said "so it's our bus so we all have our own so im afraid your opposite jace" clary shrugged "at least i don't have to sleep on the sofa" john smiled and clary walked further in to the buss and found the stairs that led up to a low room room with instruments. Clary smiled and walked in and sat down in front of the piano. john had taught her to play at a young age and it was muscle memory to her.

"Clary are you up here" clary turned her head as john saw her and smiled. He saw down in a bean bag and said "play something" clary smiled and played a melody and john closed his eyes leaned back and enjoyed the melody. The melody ended and john smirked "I taught you well" clary smiled and said "you did indeed"

The others arrived and clary sat down by a window as they started driving. They talked played sang and as it all happened clary stayed silent in her little bubble. Jace put a hand on her foot making her glance at him. "sing!" clary shook her head and john gave her a look. Alec shushed all of them and tossed her a pair of headphones and said "put them on and don't listen to the idiots" clary put the headphones on and the music rolled in.

As they arrived at their stop it was almost ten so clary stood up and walked down the hall and crawled in beside her suitcase. Alec came after a while and clary handed him the headphones and he leaned in and said "I had stage fright once too" clary smiled and said "thank you" he smiled and pulled the curtain across and clary opened her case and pulled out a hoodie and some pj shorts. Changing would have been a problem if she wasn't so small. She closed the suitcase and pushed in under the bed as she layed there looking at the wall.

Clary woke up to someone tossing and turning. She pulled her phone out to see it was 7 in the morning. She pulled the curtain back and leaned over to jace and peeked in to see him tossing and turning. She shook his shoulder and said "jace wake up" jace grabbed her arm and raised the other to punch her and clary shook head and whispered "it's just a dream jace" jace stopped and looked from his fist to clary and lowered his fist and said "oh god no im so sorry" clary sighed out a released breath and nodded. Jace got out and put his hands on either sides of her face and asked "please tell me i didn't hit you" clary shook her head "no you didn't hit me" jace nodded and asked "im so sorry i had a bad dream" clary nodded and said "are you okay now?" jace frowned "I just almost knocked you out and your asking if im okay" clary nodded and jace smiled "I'm fine, come on we need to get up anyways" clary nodded and got to her feet. Jace went in to where all the seats where and put some coffee on then said "I'll go wake everyone up you're sure you're okay" clary nodded as she sat down and waited for much needed coffee.

They walked into the stadium and clary was handed a pass. She sat down on a seat quite near the stage but not front row. They started by testing the mics and making sure everything worked. Magnus came over with two mics and said "now we don't have to scream at them" clary smiled and grabbed a mic and said "okay now wow us, we want to be blown away" john gave her a thumbs up and said "okay guys let's give them something to remember" Izzy nodded and grabbed a base and said "ready?" alec did a little melody on the drums jace and john made some loud noise on the guitar and izzy smiled and they started.

" _Papa I know you're going to be upset  
'Cause I was always your little girl  
But you should know by now  
I'm not a baby  
You always taught me right from wrong  
I need your help, daddy please be strong  
I may be young at heart  
But I know what I'm saying  
The one you warned me all about  
The one you said I could do without  
We're in an awful mess  
And I don't mean maybe, please  
Papa don't preach I'm in trouble deep  
Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep  
But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, hm  
I'm gonna keep my baby, hm_"

they added some rock to the song and clary and magnus shook their heads and magnus spoke "We are not amazed" john scoffed "yeah yeah" Clary picked the mic up and said "try something jazzy you want to get us out of our seats" they all nodded and started playing again. (Dj got us fallin' in love again) Clary gave magnus a look they both stood up and danced on the spot. As they stopped magnus gave a whistle and clary picked the mic up and said "we were happy with that keep going, be creative" jace walked over to the piano and started playing. (you & me (jon and jace)) magnus and clary danced on the spot to the entire songs and the next ones as they came.

As it was time for break clary stayed behind and walked up on stage and magnus joined her and asked "it's a nice feeling yeah?" clary shook her head "makes me nervous" magnus smiled "close your eyes" clary closed her eyes. and magnus smiled and put a mic in her hand and said "take it, you can talk, you can sing, or you can sit there and just hold it" clary sat there and said "Magnus i feel stupid" she didn't get an answer she opened her eyes and saw he was no longer beside her. She sighed and got onto her feet and brought her phone out and plugged it into the speakers and blasted music.

Walking around thru the seats dancing and acting out the songs. She was as far back as she could go and that's when she brought the mic to her mouth but she didn't sing she just held walked back thru the seats and sat down on a chair beside the drums and unplugged her phone. magnus came back and said "I heard the music but not you?" clary shrugged "there was nothing to hear i can't do it" magnus patted her back "one day" clary smiled and gave him the mic and said "not today"

As they went back to the arena later on for the actual show clary took a permanent seat on a sofa in front of the camera that was going to filming them. Clary smiled as they walked on stage and the crowd roared. After 3 hours of constant singing and constant playing they ended and come off stage. Izzy still looking flawless alec and jace sweating bullets and john somewhere in between. Clary smiled and got up from her comfy spot and said "you did good" john nodded and said "I need a shower" clary nodded and they went into their separate rooms and cleaned up.

Jace was out first he saw clary sleeping on the couch and pushed her hair back to see her face. Clary's eyes fluttered open and asked "hmmm?" jace smiled "come on we need to go back" clary nodded and stumbled up lending on the chairs they passed. Jace smiled and picked her up and like a five year old she clung onto his shirt with her legs halfway around his hips. He walked back to the hallway where they all stood and he said "john i found you sister" john looked over his shoulder and chuckled "she fell asleep?" jace nodded and said "she's very light" he nodded and said "she seems to have nice grip so you can carry her" jace shrugged and izzy grabbed his bag and said "then john can carry his bag"

As they got back jace set clary down on a chair and laid a blanket over her. They all got changed and sat down with the sleeping red head and john sighed and said "let's see if she can sing then" alec scowled "if she doesn't want to then drop it she probably has stage fright" john shrugged and rubbed clary's arm and she mumbled something and john said "Clary can you sing something for me" clary pushed him away and said "go away" john smiled "sing and i'll go away" clary smirked in her sleep "twinkle twinkle little star" she laughed at him and opened her eyes and said "im not dumb, that's your job blondie" john went back to his seat and jace asked "did you like your ride here" clary shrugged "I dunno i was asleep why who carried me" he raised an eyebrow and said "you don't remember our conversation?" clary shrugged "no?" he smiled "I carried you" clary blushed and nodded and izzy narrowed her eyes and said "jace stop messing with her she's tired"

They all went to bed but this time she didn't fall asleep so she turned the led light on and scrolled thru her phone. "Clary?" clary pulled the curtain pack to see jace looking over and asked "why are you awake?" she smiled "I can't sleep" jace sighed "Why?" Clary shrugged "i can't relax" jace scooted over and said "come on over" clary frowned "no that's weird" jace gave her a look "we're not having sex just sleeping beside each other now come on" clary sighed and flicked off the light and crawled over to jace and found that his bed was a lot bigger then hers.

Jace lifted up the covers and clary crawled under and said "it's a lot bigger in here" jace smiled "don't tell izzy" clary smiled and layed down and jace said "so why can't you relax" clary shrugged "I don't know i'm just thinking too much my mind won't turn off" jace nodded and asked "What are you thinking about" clary smiled "music, lyrics, photos, opinions" jace propped himself up on his elbow turned to her and asked "What opinions" clary sighed "I went to a photoshoot and some girl were really bitchy and they called me all these things and it didn't bother me but it really does now" jace frowned "what did they say" clary sighed "they told me I was fat and when i mentioned that i probably weighed less than they did they just started pointing and every ounce of fat on me" jace shook his head "you're not fat you don't weigh anything i know because i carried you here and i hope you know your not ugly either" clary sighed "i know but it's stuck in my head" jace smiled "what else... photos?" clary smiled "I went thru my memory card from my camera and i had all these close ups of people and i put them into an album just so i could remember people" jace smiled "you got any of me?" clary chuckled "I don't but i'll be sure to google your name and im sure i could get one" he smiled and asked "lyrics?" clary smiled rolling onto her side and smiled "I have song lyrics stuck just bits and pieces from songs i don't know, I just know the little bits" jace smiled and asked "songs?" clary looked away and said "I um can't sing in front of anyone it's like my body shuts down and it wasn't even an issue until magnus came up to me" jace layed down and said "sounds like stage fright" clary nodded and said "i haven't had a problem before" jace shrugged and laid down as he was before and said "it's okay no be scared as long as it doesn't stop you from doing what you want" clary nodded and shifted closer to him.

Jace wrapped his arm around her waist and said "now relax, and sleep" Clary nodded and closed her eyes and her whole body relaxed as his arms circled her waist. Clary fell asleep while jace himself stayed awake holding her. But not long after he to fell asleep holding clary.

Izzy woke up at 7:30 and got out. she bent down to see that clary wasn't in her bed. She woke up john and asked "where's your sister?" john shrugged as he jumped down and said "making coffee?" izzy opened the door that separated the two areas but she wasn't there. Izzy bent down and drew the curtain to jace and was about to ask him until she saw the red hair. She smirked and sat down on the floor and looked at jace cuddling little clary two was tucked under his chin. She looked at john and said "give me my phone this is great blackmail" john frowned but did as she said. Izzy snapped the picture and said "look they are cuddling" john bent down and chuckled "hmm interesting" izzy frowned "i figured you would be mad she is your sister and she's in his bed" john shrugged "she's cuddly with a lot of people but she is a real slow goer with guys she's not big on intimacy" izzy raised her eyebrows and asked "how do you know?" he smiled sadly "it's the reason she's single no guy wanted it to stick because she didn't give it up" izzy went fuming "I hope you hurt them" john smiled "best thing i ever did" izzy smiled "I'll let them sleep"

Jace opened his eyes and sighed he had slept peacefully thru the night. He went to get up and suddenly realised the reason for his good sleep. He smiled down at her and pushed her hair off her face and whispered "Clary?" clary snuggled closer her face resting against his neck. Jace chuckled and said "Clary wake up" clary opened her eyes and asked "What happened?" jace smiled "you're still in my bed" clary's eyes flew open as she drew black slowly and blushed the shade of her hair and said "sorry" jace smiled "no problem just that we need to get up unless you want your brother to see you, with me,in bed" clary nodded and pushed back the covers and said "thank you for last night" jace nodded and clary climbed out and stood up.

As soon as she took a step ozzy opened the door and asked "you up?" clary nodded and grabbed her hoodie and zipped it up. Izzy frowned "Why are you blushing?" clary shrugged and rushed away to get dressed. She came back and grabbed a hair tie tied her hair up and walked out and john frowned "in a rush?" clary shook her head but walked off the buss. John put his cup down and followed her. Clary leaned against the buss hands over her face. John shut the door and asked "what's wrong?" clary shook her head "nothing's wrong besides from the fact that i can't sleep and i'm stressed all the time and for the longest time singing has never been a problem and now i can't even joke about it, What's happening to me?" john sighed "you seemed to be sleeping just fine this morning with jace" clary blushed "he saw me awake and said i could join him to talk and then he put his arm around me and i just didn't mind" john nodded "your 18 soon you don't need to be embarrassed" clary sighed "It was nice, and i slept well with no dreams it was relaxing" john smiled "sounds like you like him" clary blushed and said "I don't think that's gonna happen" john shrugged "we're heading off right after we all shower and stuff, we usually check in to a hotel because it's smoother for us all" clary nodded and asked "would you mind if i liked him?" john shook his head "no i wouldn't" clary nodded and said "i have a feeling someone took pictures" john smirked and clary sighed "im not going to talk to you unless you make that picture go away" john sighed "fine fine izzy took it, I'll make sure she doesn't post it or show anyone" clary walked back in and grabbed her suitcase and flipped it open and pulled out a backpack and put her bathroom stuff inside. She shoved it away and put it on her shoulder then grabbed her phone.

They checked in 2 three rooms and clary grabbed a key and was off. Jace followed her and said "I'm not sharing with izzy so you're stuck with me" clary shrugged and got in the elevator as soon as the doors closed clary frowned "Why did you do that this morning?" jace smirked "I thought you were going to some with a comeback not get shy and go away" clary shook her head "you knew john would be fine with it so please enlighten me" jace smiled "clary calm down i was just teasing you" clary shook her head "you made me embarrassed i have never in my life been so mortified" jace sighed "okay im sorry i didn't mean it like that" his voice senser and his eyes full of promise, Clary smiled as the elevator binged and said "that's all i wanted to hear" jace shook his head as he followed her out the door.

They found their room and clary opened the door and said "you want to go first?" jace shrugged "I'll wait" clary nodded and put the key on the table and walked into the bathroom and dropped her bag and sighed.

Jace laid down on the bed when john called him on facetime. jace answered with a smile and asked "miss me already?" john pulled a mock smile and said "no i just realised you're in a hotel room with my sister who i'm guessing is in the shower?" jace nodded and said "IS she going to take forever or can I just wait without dying?" john shrugged "depends on what she's doing sometimes she's quick" jace nodded and asked "did you go with izzy?" john nodded and jace smirked "man I did i make a good choice" john shook his head "oh and by the way why did you sleep with my sister?" jace frowned "She couldn't sleep so i said she could come and talk cuddle whatever helped" john nodded "did she say why she couldn't sleep" jace frowned "I think you should ask her, she didn't say it but she sounded stressed" john nodded and said "oh and i know you like her" jace shook his head "no i don't" "yeah you do" jace shook his head "john come on since when do i like girls" john raised an eyebrow and asked "since when do you cuddle?" jace seemed to think it over for a moment before he said "I'm hanging up on you now" john grinned as jace pressed the red button.

Clary stepped out from the bathroom with a dress on and rubbing her head with a towel she threw her bag to the side of the door and said "you're go" jace nodded and asked "why a dress?" clary frowned "because i don't want to walk around naked" jace grinned as he shut the door and said "i'll be out soon" clary nodded and tried to brush her hair out.

Jace came out after 15 minutes and clary sat by the window trying in vain to dry her long hair. Jace cleared his throat and said "done" clary smiled and asked "should we just go back to the bus?" jace nodded and grabbed his stuff as clary went to leave the towel in the batroom. Clary did a double check and grabbed the key and they were off.

They went on to the concert it wasn't as long so clary was relieved when she hadn't fallen asleep. They walked back to the buss and all went to bed separately and slept thru the night. Same thing the next day go eat concert and then straight to bed.

They had the day to them so they decided to go to a club much to clary's disappointment. They walked into a diner and Clary slid into a booth with jace on her right and izzy on her left. The waiter came and took their order then as she came back with drinks she decided to flirt some with both alec john and jace. As another waiter came along he decided to make his presence known by saying "hey red don't look so down, I bet i could make your day better" Clary smiled sweetly at first then frowned and asked "Why are you leaving?" john chuckled and izzy tried to hold her laughter as the waiter walked away. Jace smiled and asked "was it really bad he was just trying to flirt with you?" Clary nodded and said "yeah but i didn't like it and i feel so shame in saying it" jace nodded in understanding still smiling over how amusing it was.

When they finished they headed straight for a nightclub. John walked right in as well as jace izzy and alec but as clary tried to go in they stopped her and said "you can't go in" clary frowned "Why im with them" the guard shook his head "you don't look fifteen" Clary smiled sweetly and asked in a low voice "and how old do you think i am?" the guard smiled and leaned down probably to grope a feel as he said "old enough" clary smiled before shoving his arm away and walking in to where they stood gaping at her. Clary frowned and asked "what?" jace smiled and said "you had him in less than 5 seconds and then you just showed him off" clary rolled her eyes "not the first time"

They danced for what seemed like a lifetime clary however sat at the bar and watched them dance as multiple times people tried to gain her interest. It wasn't until a guy came up to her and placed a hand on her leg sliding it up that she fled for the dance floor.

when she found jace he was leaning against a wall looking at her confused "What happened?" clary shook her head "I want to leave" jace nodded and took her hand and said "I'll tell john"

As they found them they said they would catch up and wanted to go to some other club but jace said he'd go with her and so they left.

As they got back clary wasted no time in being nice she simply grabbed her pj shorts a tshirt and changed in the bathroom. Jace stood there in his pj bottoms and a tshirt and asked "What happened?" clary shook her head and jace grabbed her arm and pulled her back and said "tell me what happened" Clary sighed and said "a guy ran his hand up under my dress" her voice was low and jace barely heard her but in all truth all he needed to hear was 'a guy' 'hand' 'under' 'dress' jace sighed and said "im sorry no one was there" clary nodded and asked "can i sleep with you?" jace nodded and said "you go in i'll be right there" Clary crawled in under the covers and after a moment jace slid in behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said "How come you wanted to sleep here again" clary shrugged.

Jace wrapped his arms around her waist and asked "what's wrong?" clary turned over so they were facing each other. Jace just looked at her he liked her he knew he liked her, the way she made him feel and the way he felt when he held her where enough reason to never leave her side. Clary crawled closer their noses almost touching she wanted to kiss him she knew she did but that might also have something to do with the alcohol in her system. Jace gave smile and clary raised her hand to stroke his cheek and let it slide into his hair, Jace smiled wider and closed his eyes and clary leaned in and touched her lips to his. He didn't move at first but then slightly he gave her a kiss back only to pull back and say "sleep, you're upset you're not thinking straight" Clary felt her eyes water but before he could he her tears she rolled over and didn't let him hear her.

She didn't sleep that night she cried all night and when morning came she heard izzy say "Cla..." the slide of the curtain and then "john their cuddling again" clary was dry no tears would come even tho her body was still shaking and she still felt the need to sob. She heard them nudje jace awake and he turned to her and said "clary time to go up" clary didn't trust her voice so she just shook her head and jace rolled her over and was soon as he saw her eyes red and blood shot his eyes grew worried and he asked "What happened?" clary shook her head and jace wiped away a tear because somehow she was still able to had gone on her request and left her to sleep but she didn't she simply laid there in his bed listening to them rehearse music in the music level she had seen on the first day.

Someone crawled in behind her and asked "I know you're not asleep I heard you crying all night" clary turned over to look at alec. Alec smiled "you know keeping quiet doesn't help if something is wrong" Clary sniffled and said "nothing is wrong, no one except for the creep at the club did anything and i'm over it, I'm upset because..." her voice died down and alec smirked and then he frowned "What creep" clary groaned and rolled over and said "just some guy at the club who got handsy, now please leave" alec left and clary was left on her own to let her thought roam.

Jace came to bed early and slid in behind clary who seemed to be asleep he tugged his shirt off and turned the light out. As soon as it was dark a arm snaked across his waist and he heard clary whisper "please just let me" jace sighed and wrapped his arm around her and whispered "I thought you were drunk or tipsy and i didn't want to make anything awkward, please don't cry" Clary held onto his arm and that's how she fell asleep.

The tour ended and clary with joy returned home and took a longs shower and in the comfort of her own shower sang. She went to her jobs and did her usual thing came home and on rare moments had dinner with john. Today however and john was gathered with his band. Clary walked right up the stairs and john called "hey stranger" clary chuckled and called "hi". She changed from jeans took off her makeup and tied half of her hair up and walked back down. They all turned and clary smiled and john smiled "have a nice day" clary shook her head "no sitting in the same position for an hour makes your legs go numb, and im pretty sure they put glitter in my hair" john smirked and clary walked right past them and asked "what you doing?" izzy looked up and said "music stuff want to help we're stuck" clary smiled "I would but im not very good" She walked into the kitchen.

Yet when she came back out she took a seat beside john who happened to be sitting by jace so she was now trapped in between. clary sat back watching the process and when they had the melody down alec groaned "this is no need we need lyrics" izzy shrugged "improvise what sound catchy" alec remained unfazed but izzy gave up and left. Magnus arrived and sat by alec gave him a kiss and clary smiled and leaned in to john and said "got pen and paper?" john handed it over and clary took it and said play the beginning. John did over and over and clary smiled and whispered out the words and said "now listen along" john nodded and played in and clary sand "It almost feels like it was just a dream, All these memories of you and me" john nodded and said "good keep going" clary nodded and mumbled out "Blown away in the summer breeze, It almost feels like we just never were, All the time we spent was just a blur" john nodded and clary frowned out "And now it's just me and the melody" john frowned "and A melody" clary nodded and wrote it down and looked to the side and saw jace asleep and alec on his phone with magnus smirking "keep singing" clary blushed.

After an hour of them going over and over clary grabbed the gituar and handed jhon the part she didn't know and began playing _It almost feels like it was just a dream  
All these memories of you and me  
Blown away in the summer breeze  
It almost feels like we just never were  
All the time we spent was just a blur  
Now it's just me and a melody_

 _So what am I  
Supposed to do  
'Cause all these plans we made in the sand are through  
Without you  
I'm on my own  
Am I gonna be alone?  
And if it's only: me, myself and I  
Will I be fine?  
So far from home  
And I just don't know  
Am I gonna make it?  
Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own  
And maybe I'm fallin' on my face  
Or maybe I'm standin' in my place  
And maybe we're a million miles apart  
Or maybe we're standin' heart to heart  
But no matter what, I'm walkin' right off this stage  
And never lookin' back, lookin' back, to yesterday  
No way  
No way  
I'm on my own!  
Yeah! Yeah, yeah  
As long as I got me, myself and I  
I'm doin' fine  
So far from home  
But now I know that I am gonna make it  
Brave enough to take this road  
Out on my own  
It almost feels like it was just a dream  
All these memories of you and me_

John filled in all the blanks and clary felt sick not from the song but from singing it out loud in front of people. Magnus lowered his phone as he caw clary turn pale. Alec grabbed the guitar in her hand and dragged her to the bathroom where she oncommand threw up. Alec closed the door and looked away knowing she was already embarrassed. Clary stood up and flushed the toilet and used mouthwash before thanking alec and walking out.

Clary headed straight for the stairs and walked into her room and changed into a loose t-shirt as well as shorts. There was a knock on her door she expected it to be john she really did but as she opened the door there stood jace. She opened the door for him and as she closed it he wrapped his arms around her holding her against his body and said "I missed you so much, and I was an ass and i can't bare you avoiding me" clary slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back, She walked backwards and sat down on her bed and jace looked down at her and leaned in pausing looking into her eyes asking for permission. Clary didn't need it so she leaned in and kissed him slow at first but then jace had never been known for going slow He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her into his lap. clary smiled against his lips and pushed him upwards to they were at the headboard. Jace propped himself up and clary crawled into his lap straddling him and kissed him both of them running their hand everywhere in a feverish pase. Clary tugged at his t-shirt and jace wasted no time in taking it off. Clary smiled and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear "not bad" jace held onto her hips rubbing circled with his thumbs. Clary kissed down his neck until she could feel his steady pulse against her lips. She smiled as she started sucking on his neck, Jace swallowed and tightened his grip on her hips and clary could feel his pulse fasten against her tongue. Clary pulled back and kissed jace's neck where it had begun to turn purple. She leaned their foreheads together a smile on her lips. Jace pecked her lips and said "you left a mark on me" clary nodded and said "just a reminder for you" jace chuckled "do you want to tell people or just take it a day at a time" clary smiled "as long as im the only one your doing anything with we could wait" jace nodded and asked "does your brother need to know" clary shook his head "he doesn't" jace smirked and said "i liked your song" clary blushed and jace grinned and said "i liked your voice too, as long as im the only one hearing you, you might the entire male population" clary blushed the shade of her hair.

jace walked out of her room around 8 and john frowned and said "they left jace you can just say here" jace nodded and went back to clary's room who was in the shower. jace pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans off and sat down in her bed. clary came out in a towel and jace smirked as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him and then down at her attire. jace smirked and said "I thought i could stay here, if that's okay with you" clary nodded and grabbed underwear and his shirt of the floor and went back to the came in again with her hair in a braid down her back and crawled up on the bed and said "I'm tired so please no funny business" jace nodded and held her waist falling asleep to the smell of her hair.

TIME JUMP

clary paced the room in nervous wreck. The band walked in the door to clary still walking back and fourt. they stopped and watched until john took pity on her and asked "What's up?" clary stopped and looked at them with wide eyes and in a fast voice she said "theycalledandsaidtheywantmeonthecover" izzy shrieked and ran forward hugging clary and said "That's so exciting" clary shook her head and john walked forward and peeled izzy off and clary shook her entire body shaking. john led her into the kitchen and asked "What's wrong?" clary sat down and took a breath "the theme or whatever is about pride and to filters and so they have come up with the brilliant idea that i should be naked" john gaped at her and swallowed and asked "surely that's not true i mean you won't be showing anything" clary blushed and said "I'm nervous" john nodded and said "you'll be fine you're like this all the time for something new" clary nodded and john said "I'll come by tomorrow when you finish and we can all go for lunch" clary nodded and walked back out to the rest and gave a shy smile and alec smiled and said "We recorded your song today" clary nodded and grabbed jace's arm as she passes by and dragged him behind the wall. and clung to him.

Jace frowned to enveloped her in a tight hug and stroked her hair and asked "What happened you seem scared" clary nodded and said "Are you free tomorrow?" jace nodded and clary took a breath and pressed her face into his chest and said "I need you to come with me" jace nodded and asked "can i know why?" clary nodded and said "they want me to show a bit more skin the usual" jace nodded and kissed her head and said "you will be fine, you're beautiful" clary took another calming breath and said "I can't calm down" jace picked her up and walked past everyone tapped on john arm as they passed and they walked up the stairs into clary's room. John frowned "What happened" jace set clary down on her bed and john understood her problem so the three of them sat there the two boys trying to help her breath whilst clary laid down eyes closed taking what was her best attempt of deep breaths.

John had left them when clary had fallen asleep telling jace to stay with her. and he had done just that and they and cuddled up. Clary woke up to her alarm at five and jumped in the shower shaving and scrubbing her skin. She jumped out and got dressed in her room and finished at six she woke jace and said "wake up we need to get going" jace nodded and jumped in the shower for 5 minutes them pulled on some of his own clothes that he kept there.

They got to set where her boss stood waiting. Clary smiled as she walked up and said "I brought some moral support and my brother and his friends might come around the time we finish" Miss penhallow looked at jace and smiled "long time no see" jace smiled and said "it's been a long time how aline?" clary smiled at the mention on her bosses daughter. her boss turned back to clary "So you're gonna like today it's all natural so they will be doing your hair but no makeup" clary nodded as they walked jace following behind. they stopped by what was makeup and jia smiled "now i know you're nervous but no one will see anything you're going to be holding a sheet around yourself so it's up to you how much you want to show" clary smiled and jia gave her a hug "see you in an hour" clary turned to jace and said "let the torture begin" jace chuckled and they walked in to make up clary sat down in a chair and took her jacket off and then to her surprise magnus walked in. jace smiled and asked "so this is your job" magnus smirked "biscuit you're gonna have to change first" clary sighed and grabbed the robe he was holding and stepped behind the curtain.

Clary was down to her bra and underwear when she poked her head out and asked "kan i keep anything on?" magnus shook his head and said "underwear and that's it" clary sighed and unclasped her bra and tied the robe on and stepped out. She put her clothes in her bag and took a seat and asked "I guess your doing my hair" magnus shook his head "I'm just telling them what to do"

After half an hour of brushing and curling her hair they started on her face. First cleansing then a face mask and then a cream but to makeup. Clary hopped down from her stool and took jace's hand as they walked thru set to the correct background where clary saw a white platform. She walked onto stage and jace wrapped his arms around her and said "you can do it just pretend it's just you and the camera" clary nodded and jace smiled and said "and i'll be here so just look for me if you get nervous" clary smiled and walked on to the stage and sat there still in her robe and when her boss arrived she made everyone leave except for the necessary people herself and jace. clary got under the sheet and jia took her robe.

Claru wrapped the sheet around herself both her shoulder on show her legs stretched out and she was done they adjusted her hair but the photographer waved them away and said "okay so we're going for raw so if you're scared or insecure don't hide it" clary nodded. She looked in to the camera for a few shots that's when she got nervous, She searched the crowd for jace and when she finally locked eyes with him her eye's must have smiled in someway because she only got good feedback after that. She ducked her head took a breath and looked up a new smile on her lips. she got a break so she could shift this time she moved the covers only over her upper body her back on full show. leaning her head back and closing her eyes she just moved a fraction every so often doing whatever they asked.

After about an hour jia came up to her with her robe and blocked her from view so she could get in on. She walked down to the screens and asked "you got anything good?" the photographer chuckled "yeah we did a long time ago but we figured we could keep going" clary let out a relieved breath and asked "what's next"

After 3 hours they were on the last backdrop Clary a sheet and a black box that she was she was moment sitting on legs crossed feet pointed the sheet covering her upper body. Clary moved her hair in front of her and called the photographer up and asked "If i move my hair will i be able to cover everything" the photographer nodded and asked "you might want to check with your support, get something to tie the sheet just in case" clary nodded and called jace over and asked "how's it looking" he nodded "it's really good, you look amazing" clary blushed then covered her face almost dropping the sheet. She made a little scratch and jace moved behind her and tied the sheet. jace moved around her and said "now i would kiss you but your brother is about to arrive and well that would be awkward seeing as izzy and alec will be joining him" clary laughed and gave him a hug and the photographer snapped a shot and clary blushed even further and jace walked off and clary pushed her shoulder back leaning back and looking head on into the camera.

She locked eyes with jace and a smile tugged at her lips and before she could stop herself she smiled her eyes full of love. "We got it" clary smiled and grabbed her robe and tied it around herself before removing the sheet. she went over to she screen and the photographer handed her a usb and said "that is every photo that i think you should keep I won't use them, they are for you and the one of you and your support is on there" clary smiled and shook his hand and walked over to jace and her friends. Her brother gave her a hug and said "We saw the pictures you look awesome" clary smiled and asked "i'm dying to get my clothes back on" john patted her on the back and jace handed her the bag with all her things and said "you did amazing i loved the last one" clary nodded and gave him a hug and said "I'll be right back" she got dressed and walked out and her boss stopped her halfway and said "you did great! now i know we have a deal you go under your initials but what was your decision if someone wanted contact with you" clary smiled "I work for you so if they want me they contact you i trust your opinion im not interested in gossip or anything like that i want to keep working for you" jia smiled and said "you did great" clary thanked her and walked over to her friends and magnus caught up and asked "how'd it go?" clary shrugged and said "I was told i did good, must have been the outfit" magnus wiggled his eyebrows and they were off.

Clary sat in bed laptop in front of her as she plugged in the usb, She clicked thru the photos until she came to the one of her and jace. She saved in as her backdrop and looked at the ones where she was no doubt looking over at jace. She closed her laptop screen and put the usb on her cork board and blasted music thru the room.

TIME SKIP

Clary sat at the radio station as jace finished up an interview when she got a call from her father. "Hello?" "Clarissa" clary sighed "I don't use that but hello to you too" "Why am i looking at a magazine with my daughter almost naked" clary smirked "Because I'm on the cover of a magazine" "Clarissa i raised you better then this" clary scoffed and said "you didn't raise me!" jace came out and sat beside her and clary wrote 'DAD' on the notepad in front of her and he nodded. "Clarissa you better fix this i will not have my reputation ruined because you're half naked" clary rolled her eyes "now listen up I'm over 18 i can do whatever i want my body my life, We don't share a last name and i look nothing like you, And finally please don't call me if your going to complain because i don't care about what you think any more" "I am ashamed of you" "good because i don't give a fuck" clary hung up and jace smiled and took her hand and they walked out and said "hey did you see the cover it's out today" jace smiled and nodded "I've seen more then the cover shows but you're still beautiful in that picture" clary smiled her cheeks red as they walked hand in hand thru the streets.

They came home and izzy and john were dancing around alec and magnus staring at the tv as the two walked thru the door. Jace frowned as he walked into the room and asked "What happened?" izzy jumped up and dawn and said "we're number 1 on itunes" jace's eyes widened and izzy nodded confirming what she had just said. Jace picked up clary and twirled her around. clary smiled and asked "wait with what song?" alec smiled "on my own" clary smiled and hugged jace back and said "what a great day" jace nodded and so they stood there all lovey dovey and clary didn't care for the other people in the room she leaned up and kissed him. Izzy snapped a picture and john said "ladies and gentlemen jace herondale and my sister" not clary or jace pulled back so they just stood there kissing because they could and they were very much in love.

 _ **Here you go, I liked it hope you did to, Review please!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Jace walked into the school all high and mighty looking around at the girl who watched him. All he had to do was wink and all the girl would swoon, Well all except for the two. Isabelle his adoptive sister and clary fray his neighbor. She was something different to him. She wasn't like the others he was small not skinny but small she was short and she looked breakable. He knew differently now rumors had spread about her and sebastian verlac and apparently she was anything but breakable.

He walked over to them and izzy smiled "Hey jace" jace smiled and turned to clary "you know what people are saying about you right?" clary shook her head "no?, people are talking about me?" jace looked to izzy who looked as confused as clary. Jace took a closer step and said "Seb is telling everyone you slept with him" clary blushed her mouth opening and closing. Izzy raised her eyebrows and said "you said you didn't" clary looked to izzy and said "no it wasn't like that" jace frowned "is he lying" clary looked between the two and seemed to make a hasty decision she grabbed her things and left.

Clary walked out and jumped in her car as quickly as she possibly could. She jammed the key in and drove home in a hurry. She ignored the tears as they fell. She walked into her house where her mother sat in the living room. Her mother turned over her smile slipping as she saw the tears. As she got to her feet she asked "honey what happened?" clary shook her head running up the stairs pushing the door open and falling on top of her bed. Her mother kneeled down beside her rubbing her back and asked "did he do something?" clary sobbed. She turned her face to the side her face blotchy eyes and nose red and said "he told, he told everyone" her mother's eyes saddened and said "but honey he's lying why are you so upset" Clary sniffled "because jace thinks it's true" her mom sighed and said "shhhhh, if you just explain?" clary shook her head "he'll never like me, not the way i like him"

Clary had stayed in her bed for hours just sobbing. She was in love with jace, She had been for the past few years she hadn't told her best friend because he was her adoptive brother. She didn't quite knew how to deal with it she had tried to get over him but she soon realised she didn't want to. So she had gone for the next best thing she had told one of the populars who had asked her out yes. They had gone to the movies and they had kissed. And as he took her home he made her stay. They made out and when he started touching her she stopped.

Clary got into the shower peeled her clothes off and stepped in under the hot water. Somehow after a scorching shower she somehow felt cleansed and not inte the sense that she was in fact cleaner. Clary wrapped a towel around herself and stepped into her room where much to her surprise jace and izzy sat on her bed. Clary clutched her towel tighter and asked "Why are you here?" Jace turned in her direction and paused momentarily looking at her. He collected himself and said "we were concerned" clary nodded and turned to izzy who got to her feet and said "is he lying about you?" clary turned away and grabbed a hoodie and some shorts. She went to open the drawer that held her underwear when a hand stopped her. Clary looked up and jace who's face softened and said "please talk to us" jace led her to the bed never breaking eye contact. Clary let him pull her just to feel his hand holding hers.

Izzy sat down beside her and asked "He said that you slept with him and that you put up a real struggle, and to spare your mind he described that you were rough" clary hung her head. Izzy meant well clary knew she did but she was pushy, so pushy.

Clary was shy everyone who knew her well knew she was a hard nut to crack. Izzy kept asking and as no one could she her face no one saw her tears. Jace felt her body shake, He pushed her hair back and saw the steady stream of tears. "Izzy shut up" izzy stomped off shutting the door behind her leaving the two of them alone. Clary grabbed her clothes and said "I need to get dressed" jace nodded and watched her go into the bathroom.

He sat on the bed elbows on his knees, He knew sebastian was a liar he lied 90% of the time. but what if they had done it. He felt his insides twist he was somehow jealous for the the girl he had never made move on. She was beautiful he knew a lot of guys saw it.

Clary came out of the bathroom in a hoodie and sleep shorts. Jace held his arms open for her and said "come on" clary sniffled and walked into his hug. Jace pulled her into his lap and asked "I know you don't want to talk nut i have a feeling he's lying" clary nodded and said "We kissed and when he started touching me I walked away" jace nodded and said "then it doesn't matter what he says, as long as you know the truth and the people you care for do it's all good" Clary nodded leaning her head against his shoulder, She hated herself for doing it but she loved the feeling of him holding her.

Jace smiled down at clary and said "you tired clary?" he smiled down at her legs were drawn up and she was clutching his shirt tightly as her head was rested in his shoulder. The door opened and her mom peeked around the corner and jace smiled and said "She's out like a light, I don't have the heart to wake her up" her mom smiled "then you better lie down" jace frowned "But-" her mother shook her head and said "She's had a trying day, having you here helps her so do her favour and hold her" Jace nodded.

He shuffled up the bed Clary fast asleep. He laid down propped up by the big amount of pillows. Clary opened her eyes lifted her head and saw jace, Clary blushed and jace put a hand on her head and said "it's okay clary just lay here with me" clary swallowed and asked "thank you" jace smiled and tucked her head under his chin and said "that's okay, i'll always be here" clary smiled and pressed her lips to his throat. Jace smiled and closed his eyes just holding her.

Time passed and clary ignored the rumors, Sebastian stopped bothering her and she was fine. Jace had given up on girls or as he liked to put it 'taken a break' izzy had scoffed in a very unladylike way and tapped him on the shoulder and walked past him when he had said it.

Izzy unlike jace was not oblivious to clary's feeling she knew clary was crushing on jace, As far as she was concerned they would make a good couple. But clary was stubborn denying it. But it was so clear to see all jace had to do to make her smile was walk into the room, But it worked two ways if some other girl was all over him clarys mood would crash thru the floor.

Clary however had changed she was always smiling never giving anyone a second glance, as much as it made izzy happy she was concerned.

Izzy knew a few thing for sure,

A drunk person is usually very happy or very sad. A drunk clary was neither she was one sly bitch. When clary got her third beer down izzy noticed the change she was sneaky. They were at izzy's house down in the basement alec and magnus upstairs watching a movie. Izzy and sent simon a text saying clary needed help. Izzy hadn't realized what kind of help until she showed up at the door.

Izzy sighed leaning back in her chair and asked "Why are you even drinking, clary fray does not drink" clary shrugged "Why not, you're always saying how fun it is, I thought i would try it out" Izzy shook her head sitting down and asked "So have a girl talk with me clary, What is going on?" Clary set the bottle down and said "I am lost, My grades have never been this high, I was not moody all the time so what the hell is it that i did wrong" Izzy's heart clenched at the words. Clary sighed setting her cup down she flopped down on the couch and asked "How am i supposed to say 'hey I really like you but you don't give me the time of day so i just wanted to say that' without sounding like a lovesick puppy" izzy chuckled "how about you just say 'I really like you' ?" clary shook her head "have you gone mad, no the only reason i went to sebastian is because i didn't want to be the only person on earth who hadn't kissed anyone" izzy's eyes widened and she shrieked out "WHAT" Clary covered her ears and said "jeez woman I'd hate to hear you scream" izzy stomped over to clary pointing a finger and said "tell me you did not have your first kiss with that scum bag" clary swallowed and asked "What?, I don't understand" izzy sighed "was your first kiss sebastian" clary nodded and izzy felt for her.

Clary got up and made her way to the stairs and izzy frowned "hey, where are you going?" clary smiled "I'm taking your advice" izzy shot out of her seat and said "clary you're drunk" clary gripped the rails and made her way up the stairs. Izzy followed her but for a drunk person she was fast.

Clary walked into the living room and found magnus and alec, ignoring their cuddly embrace she walked over stumbling a little and sat down in between them. Alec frowned at her while magnus seemed quite amused, "biscuit are you okay" clary nodded her head and said "I'm good, A okay, never been better" it would have convinced them if her word weren't slurred. Magnus nodded and asked "What's up then honey" clary shrugged and wrapped her arm around alec's neck making him smile to hold in his laughter. clary leaned her head against his chest and said "I'm in love" alec patted her head and asked "With who?" clary sighed and looked to magnus and said "im in love" magnus nodded and asked "have you told him?" clary shook her head and said "I have a feeling he will break my heart" alec patted her head once again.

Izzy walked into the room and sighed and said "how come she's drunk and somehow she's faster than me" clary gasped and said "I am not as think as you drunk i am" at that alec chuckled and izzy crossed her arms over her chest and said "did you just hear what you said?" clary nodded and said "now quiet im talking to alec and magnus, they know things" izzy decided to allow her to be fooled do she nodded and took as seat and said "by all means continue" clary nodded and said "I was going to tell him, but what if he never talks to me after that?" magnus sighed "he would be stupid if he never talked to you honey" clary nodded and asked "should i tell him?" magnus nodded and said "maybe not when you're drunk honey" clary nodded and lifted her head and looked at alec and asked "Is jace home?" alec nodded and said "he's in his room" clary nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "thank you" alec smiled and clary got up and izzy frowned "where are you going now" clary brought a finger to her lips and said 'shh' and continued walking to the stairs.

Izzy turned to her brother "What happened what did you tell her?" alec held his hand up in protest "she sat down and said she was in love, the rest you saw we told her she should tell him when she wasn't drunk, and then she asked if jace was home" izzy gave him a look and asked "you realize she has never in her life been drunk, she doesn't know she's drunk" magnus got to his feet and went after clary who was at the top of the stairs.

he ran up the stairs and grabbed on to her and said "clary not like this, you can't tell him like this" clary shook her head and said "i need to say it" magnus shook his head and said "Clary you will regret it" clary walked up to his door and just stood there. Even drunk out of her mind she couldn't knock on the door.

Magnus turned around and walked away to rescue his boyfriend from his sister. Clary raised her hand and knocked on the door three times. As soon as she lowered her hand she seemed to realise that she couldn't run away now. The door opened and there stood jace, Clary swallowed and opened her mouth to speak but her words were caught in her mouth. Jace smiled and asked "Hi" clary nodded and said "we need to talk" her word were clear.

Jace opened his door for her and clary walked in not really sure what to do now, if she had been sober she would have had a plan but drunk clary didn't think she just did. Jace shut the door and sat back down on his bed and asked "What do we have to talk about?" Clary sat down at the foot of his bed and said "I um, well, I like you" clary looked over her shoulder and as she saw he was sat up right eyebrows high and mouth slightly open she finished of her confession "A lot" jace swallowed and asked "you what?" clary looked down at her hands and and said "I like you" jace stood up and clary got to her feet and said "and i know you don't feel the same way, but i just really can't get over you" jace frowned at her slightly slurred words and stepped towards her. with every step he took clary mirrored so in the end she was trapped between him and the wall. Jace leaned down looking her in the eyes and asked "are you drunk?" clary swallowed.

Jace searched her eyes with were wide, His arms caged her in she couldn't go anywhere. She seemed to be trying to think something over but before the rational part of her brain could wake up she had already pressed her lips to his. Jace pulled back out of surprise but clary followed. when she noticed he wasn't responding she pulled back. jace looked at her with wide eyes. Clary looked down at her feet and jace put his fingers under her chin pulling her face up so he could look at her as he asked "have you been drinking?" clary nodded and jace sighed and asked "Clary you're drunk" clary shook her head "Why does it matter, I still like you" jace leaned down and kissed her cheek and said "not like this clary" clary felt her eyes well up with tears. It didn't matter that he hurt her she still wanted to be with him.

Jace backed up and clary followed and said "you held me before, why not now" jace ran a hand thru his already messy hair and said "you were sad" clary nodded and said "well im sad now" jace sighed and said "I made you sad" clary nodded and said "I don't want to go, I knew you didn't feel the same way" jace grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. Clary followed him even tho she wanted nothing more than to cuddle up in his bed.

Jace pulled clary down the stairs and into the living room where his siblings were bickering. Magnus was slumped in the corner of the sofa had over his forehead. Jace cleared his throat and they all turned to him. Izzy looked from jace to clary and saw the unshed tears. Jace narrowed his eyes "so you got her drunk, you got her to spill and then you let her wander alone?" izzy crossed her arms over her chest and said "I did not make her cry, that was all you" jace sighed and asked "Was i supposed to lie, she probably won't remember in the morning but i will not lie to her" clary sniffled and said "i'm right here" jace sighed and put his arm around her shoulders and led her to the sofa sitting down beside her.

izzy and alec sat down by magnus. Clary curled up beside him and held his hand. Jace sighed and pulled her into his lap. Izzy raised her eyebrows and magnus wiggled his. Clary laid her head on his shoulder and said "I like you" jace nodded and said "I know" clary sniffled "but you don't like me" jace shook his head "not the way you want me to" clary nodded. Jace wrapped his arm's around her back and under her knees lifting her up. Clary didn't say a word, she didn't even care if he dropped her.

Jace turned to izzy "take care of your friend next time" and with that said he walked back up the stairs into his room. Jace set clary down on the bed where she curled in on herself. Jace sighed and pulled his shirt off and changed into pajama bottoms and pulled clary gently into a sitting position. Clary looked at him her eyes sad. Jace smiled and grabbed his shirt and said "arms up" clary lifted her arms, in her drunken state didn't even think twice about why. Jace grabbed onto the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. Clary wrapped her arms around her stomach. Jace hung her dress over his desk chair and pulled his shirt over her head.

Clary remained there sitting. Her buzz wearing off she felt numb. Jace pulled her up and pulled her face up and asked "do you feel sick" clary shook her head and said "I feel numb" jace nodded and pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get in. Clary crawled in and jace walked around and got in beside her and she asked "What are you doing?" jace sighed and pulled the covers up and said "like you said, I held you before" clary nodded and wrapped her arm over his torso and jace wrapped his arm around her waist. Clary rested her head on his shoulder and as she had before pressed her lips to his neck and said "thank you".

Jace felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Jace looked down at her even drunk and asleep she was beautiful. Sure he had sneaked glances at her every few weeks but it had never been that he thought of her like that. He was a player he would do hookups not relationships. He had promised himself a break to see if it changed the way he saw things. Truth be told he had never thought of clary as more than a friend, but now the thought was in his head he he knew it was going to be hard to shake.

Clary woke up feeling her head pounding. But she was comfortable, she was warm and she felt relaxed. But something was off she remembered being at izzy's and then she seemed to have bit of a blank space. Clary opened her eyes, she opened her eyes and saw what appeared to be a neck. Clary moved her eyes and was blonde hair. Wait. gold hair. Clary pulled back because she knew that hair. She was lying beside jace. Clary frowned but her confusion was short lived because jace opened his eyes and she was beyond embarrassed.

Jace smiled and said "morning clary" clary nodded and asked "morning?" jace frowned and asked "you feel okay?" clary nodded and said "I have a headache, how...why, when" jace nodded and said "you my friend were drunk" clary swallowed and closed her eyes slumping down her face stuffed into a pillow. Jace chuckled and said "do you remember anything?" clary sighed shaking her head. Clary turned her head to the side and asked "did i embarrass myself" jace shrugged and said "depends on who you ask?" clary groaned and asked "im not sure i want to know but how did i end up in your bed?" jace smiled and said "well drunk clary came up here and told me a few things" clary blushed and she didn't need to hear him say it, of course she would tell him while drunk. Jace turned his face to the side and said "we can pretend it never happened it you want" clary sighed and asked "What did i tell you?" jace smiled "you told me you liked me a lot, and then I asked you if you were drunk because you were slurring and then you kissed me" clary nodded and asked "what did you do?" jace smiled "I asked you if you had been drinking, I scolded izzy for letting you come up here. Then i carried you up here and changed your clothes and i held you while you slept" clary nodded and asked "I'm going to say you don't like me like that?" jace shook his head and said "you're beautiful clary, and you're smart and it has nothing to do with how you look or act. I have just never thought of you like that" clary nodded and asked "could you maybe someday think of me like that?" jace shrugged "I don't know"

clary nodded and sat up. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she didn't know where else to go because she always went to him. jace sat up and said "do you want to go back to sleep?" clary shook her head. Her hair had fallen in front of her face so he couldn't see her face. Jace reached for her arm and said "talk to me" clary scooted back and said "I had a feeling that saying this wouldn't make me feel lighter" jace wrapped his arm around her and said "I would clary believe me but i don't want to lead you on when i don't know how i feel" clary smiled and said "I know" Jace wiped her tears away.

Clary turned to face him and before she could change her mind pressed her lips to his. jace pressed his lips against hers kissing her back. Clary pulled back stroked his cheeks with her hands and said "I want to be with you. It is as simple and as complicated as that" jace nodded and then he watched her get up and grab her dress.

She walked to the door and said "If you change your mind you know where i live" jace got up walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and said "I need time" clary sniffled and nodded and said "I had a feeling you would" jace leaned down and kissed her cheek and said "go out with me?" clary frowned and said "you just said-" jace cut her off "i know but go out with me" clary leaned up and kissed his cheek and said "we can try" jace smiled and opened the door for her and said "see you tonight" clary smiled and walked out blushing as she went.

 _ **Yeah im well aware that this one was not a good one, I'm trying to finish the other story I made as a request. May not update as often on here.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm stuck I have no clue what to write so please if you want updates give me request's you can send a message or leave a review. I wrote this rather quickly so I'm sorry if it's bad.**_

Clary woke up and looked to the side. waking up for the past two days had been so great because jace had been there right beside her. She had woken up and smiled at his sleeping face and she had woken him up with a kiss. He would respond and then they would kiss sweetly rolling around cuddling and kissing.

Jace had however gone home against her will the other night on her mother's request. Clary sighed and rolled out of bed glancing outside at the still dark street. She walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower praying the water would wake her up.

Clary brushed her hair and dried off her body as she tried and failed to stop her hair from curling. She dressed quickly in black jeans a tank top and a cardigan. She pulled on her boots and grabbed her bag as she tumbled down the stairs.

Clary got up from the floor where she had ended up. She ran a hand thru her hair and walked into the kitchen where her mom was stood drinking coffee. Clary set her bag down and grabbed a cup filling it with coffee. no milk, no sugar just black like her soul. Her mother took a glance her way and asked "you look like you fell down the stairs" clary leaned her head on the island and said "I did fall down the stairs" her mom hid her smile and asked "how did you sleep" clary groaned and drowned her coffee and said "coldly" her mother rolled her eyes and said "I asked for one night, not a fortnight" clary shrugged and popped the toast in the toaster and pulled out the butter.

Her mother shook her head and said "you do know that you can't be with him every night?" clary rolled her eyes "It's not like we're doing anything, we are just cuddling. you expect me to believe that jon keeps a wall between him and seelie" Her mom shook her head "no but it's not every night she's here or he's there, you do know it's called something when you spend every seconds of the day with someone" clary raised her eyebrows in question and her mother set her cup down and said "clingy" clary gaped at her mother and said "I am not clingy. I just like being held when i sleep" her mother rolled her eyes.

Jonathan came down with seelie in tow and asked "Clary where is your guy" clary shook her head "mom send him home last night" jonathan smirked and kissed seelie and clary fake gagged. Seelie showed him off and wrapped clary in a hug and said "I'm guessing you were cold" clary sighed "very" seelie smirked. clary ate and then drove to school alone.

The school day ended and as clary only had a few classes with jace she went to wait by her car. Jace came out of the school and as clary expected with a trail of girl following him. Clary leaned against her car and jace smiled and asked "Are you waiting for someone" clary sighed and said "yeah there's this hot guy, the best kisser. he should be here soon" jace smirked and leaned down pressing their lips together. Clary smiled kissing him back.

It was all sweet and nice and comfortable until someone shouted "PDA!" clary pulled away and turned to see her brother walking their way. Jace chuckled and clary leaned back against the car and said "Is it too much to just be able to kiss you" jace nodded and said "apparently"

Clary turned to her brother and shook her head "Why?" her brother smirked and said "What do you want the entire school to see you two going at it" clary blushed and said "We were just kissing" her brother shook his head and said "Well we both know the endgame" clary gaged and said "Ew i don't want to hear" seelie rushed up behind her brother and said "leave them, unlike you i think jace kan just kiss" jace smirked and wrapped his arms around clary and said "I can in fact" clary tucked her face into his chest.

Jace smiled down at clary and kissed her head. Jonathan and seelie smiled and said "See you sister remains innocent and in love" clary's eyes snapped open as her entire body stiffened. Jace swung his head over to Seelie and said "Innocent and what?" Clary felt his arms drop and she turned to her brother who looked like he was about to die. She shook her head "you told her?" jonathan shook his head and said "Clary, no I'm sorry" clary turned to jace who was looking at her brother and then he looked to her and said "you?, did she just say what i think she said?" clary shook her head and soon the world was spinning.

She stumbled back and jace frowned. Clary looked at him and said "I um...I" she didn't get anything out as she dropped the keys in her hand and fell backwards. Jace caught her by the waist and cradled her head and looked over her body. Clary was out cold but she had a pulse. Jace looked behind him to see her brother and seelie rushing forward.

Jace waved them off and said "She just passed out" jonathan frowned "how do you know?" jace shrugged "had she eaten?" jonathan shrugged and said "that's no reason" jace sighed "she got nervous her pulse went up and her blood pressure dropped" seelie nodded and said "I'm sorry I thought you knew" jace smiled sadly "of course i knew, she just hasn't said it to me" he picked clary up and handed her keys over to seelie and said "drive her car home and I'll drive her over" jonathan nodded and said "do you need any help" jace shook his head "we'll be right behind you"

Jace pulled into the driveway and walked around to the passenger seat where clary was still knocked out. He scooped her up and shut the door carrying her inside. As soon as they passed thru the door her mother poked her head around the corner. She rushed over and jace smiled and said "She fainted in the parking lot, I think she forgot to eat lunch again" her mother sighed and said "She does that often" jace smiled and said "I'll just lay her down in her room and wait for her to wake up" her mother nodded and asked "Where is her car" jace jerked his chin over his shoulder "Seelie drove it"

Jace laid her down in her bed and pulled her boots off. He placed them in her closet and placed his own my the door and crawled in beside her and said "I love you too clary, you know that" he laid down beside her kissing her forehead and waited for her to wake up.


	13. Chapter 13

_**M rated. I'm gonna delete a few one shots that i really don't like. hope you like it.**_

Clary had never been a fan of intimacy. She didn't know whether it was because there was a lack of it or because it made her uncomfortable. Jace had always been a fan but there was no emotion to him. He raised to the occasion but didn't get a lot of the pleasure. It was all muted. Neither of them knew why, it had just always been that way.

They were both stubborn. Clary couldn't help it she had to prove her point. It came with her family. Jace got some kind of rise out of proving he was right.

so there they sat both in the morgenstern basement. The movie playing softly in the background while they all sat in a ring. Jonathan clary's brother turned to jace and said "Truth or dare?" jace smiled and without hesitation said "Dare" Izzy smirked and jonathan said "I dare you to take clary upstairs and get it on" jace raised his eyebrows and clary turned to her brother and asked "I'm your sister, why would you do that?" jonathan shrugged "Because i want to see him back down, there's no chance either of you will do it" clary narrowed her eyes and asked "What is that supposed to mean?" Izzy chuckled "It means you would rather jump off the roof then let him shove his tongue down your throat" Jace frowned at the same time clary did and said "Why wouldn't i do it?, she's your sister?, aren't you supposed to be against it" Jonathan shrugged "Neither of you will do it"

Clary swallowed her nerves and turned to jace who was staring at jonathan trying to pull his bluff. But her brother didn't back down and jace shrugged "Fine" he got to his feet and held his and out to clary. She turned to izzy who raised one eyebrow and said "how far are you willing to go to prove a point" clary smirked and said "of all the way" she grabbed jace's hand and pulled him up the stairs.

She opened her room and closed the door behind them locking it. Jace turned to her and asked "I may be stubborn but i'm not going to force you" clary shook her head "You won't have to" jace nodded and backed her up against the door.

He placed his hand on her hips and leaned their foreheads together and said "It's not that you're not beautiful because you are, I just. I need to know your comfortable" clary closed her eyes placed her hand on his chest and said "I just haven't done this before" jace frowned and said "Haven't done what?" clary swallowed "I haven't had sex" jace closed his eye's and said "I won't force you" clary smiled slightly and said "I know" jace opened his eyes and asked "Do you want to try?" clary leaned up on her toes their noses rubbing together.

It was so close but it was something more neither of them were used to it. Clary slid her hand behind his neck and said "slow?" jace nodded slightly and said "I won't hurt you" clary nodded and touched their lips together. And there it was that spark. The one she had read about. The thing they talked about in movies.

Jace pressed his lips closer. It wasn't rushed it was slow and somehow meaningful. Clary pulled back gasping for breath. Jace opened his eyes to make sure she was okay. Clary smiled slightly and said "I'm okay, we just need to go slow" Jace nodded and grabbed her hand leading her to the bed. Clary unzipped her hoodie and jace's eyes widened. He knew she was beautiful but he wasn't prepared. She had a tanktop with a low neckline. her bra showing slightly. Clary sat down on the bed and jace sat down in front of her and said "We don't need to actually have sex, you know that right?" clary nodded shyly and said "I know, but i want to" she leaned forward kissing him softly and whispered "I want to try, with you" jace nodded. It wasn't that he took pity on her but he wanted to. Jace wrapped an arm around her waist pushing her backward to she was lying down. Clary placed a hand on his back and looked into his eyes.

They were close but they didn't mind. Clary leaned up again connecting them. Jace couldn't help it whatever she did he melted into. She pried his lips open. Jace gasped in shock as he licked his lips. He knew she was bold but he didn't know how bold.

Clary slid a hand into his hair pulling him closer. Jace braced himself he wasn't used to this. Clary pulled back hand placed a hand on his cheek and stroked his cheekbone with her thumb. His eyes were darker now. Jace panted clenching his jaw. Clary smiled softly and said "relax, i won't break" jace closed his eyes and leaned his head on her shoulder and said "I don't want to lose control" clary smiled softly and pulled his head up so he could look at her and said "It's only me, What happens is between us" Jace nodded and said "Slow?" clary nodded and said "I'm all yours" jace smirked and planted his lips on hers.

It helped that they had been close for so long, Clary had been in 4th grade when they bumped her up a grade landing her with her brother and jace. It had been scary but jace was the first to speak to her. They had become friend quickly. She knew his ways, he knew hers. Clary smiled against his lips as his hand slid up her sides. Clary reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Jace pulled back and pulled it over his head and clary did the same quickly.

Jace looked over her dragging his eyes up her chest. Clary didn't mind. She was usually self conscious and if he kept staring at her she would eventually curl in on herself. but she couldn't drag her eyes away from his chest. It looked rock hard. jace leaned down kissing her hard. Clary responded eagerly her hand however couldn't help themselves. they slid down his chest. Clary smiled as his own hands gripped her hips. Jace chuckled and kissed her cheek down to her neck. Clary gasped as she felt him lick her neck. Jace was feeling drunk. He bit into the skin on her neck sucking on it. Clary dug her nails into his back and bit her lip so keep herself from screaming.

Jace kissed her neck and pulled back so see clary had her eyes screwed shut. Jace simply and used his thumb to tug her lip from her teeth. clary opened her eyes her breathing unevenly. Jace smiled and asked "Did you like that?" clary nodded and said "I had to keep myself from screaming" jace smirked and said "you should have let yourself i would have liked it" clary nodded and and pulled his face down and smashed her lips together.

Jace traced the side of her body. He felt the fabric of her bra and traced a hand over it. he was going to stop to make sure when clary mumbled out "Don't you dare stop now" jace smirked and pushed his hand under the fabric. clary made a noise at the back of her throat pushing her body up. Jace groaned and pushed down on her body and traced his hand over the swell of her breast. Clary moaned arching her body.

Jace pulled his hand away and kissed down her throat again. Clary felt her breath hitch as jace placed open mouthed kisses over her neck. Clary gasped out and said "JACE!" jace pulled back and looked at her face concerned and was about to ask her what happened when a pounding came at the door.

"JACE, GET OFF MY SISTER!" clary pushed him off her and said "I'll get rid of him" jace nodded and she went to get up when jace pulled her back and said "are you okay?, did i hurt you?" clary smiled and kissed him hungrily and said "never been better" Jace pulled his shirt over her head and said "We can finish later" clary nodded and grabbed her hoodie and gave jace his shirt.

Clary zipped it up and unlocked her door and opened it to see her brother pacing the hall. Clary cleared her throat and asked "What do you want?" her brother whirled on her and said "He better not have touched you" clary rolled her eyes and said "if i remember correctly you were the one who dared him" her brother shook his head and said "because i knew neither of you would do it" clary shook her head and said "next time don't try to do that, it doesn't work"

Jace appeared behind clary and said "What she said" her brother sighed and clary followed holding jace's hand behind her back. They walked down to the basement where magnus and alec had joined them. Izzy narrowed her eyes and asked "did you do as you were told?" clary shrugged "he told us to stop" izzy frowned "you started" clary smirked and sat down with jace by her side.

Magnus and alec frowned and asked "What were you told" jace smirked "jonathan told us to go upstairs and get it on" magnus raised both eyebrows and said "That would explain the noise" clary frowned "We were quiet" izzy scoffed "I bet you didn't even do anything" clary raised her eyebrows and asked "and what would you like for proof" Izzy grinned "kiss him, right here, right now. until we say stop" clary raised to her challenge.

She turned to jace who shrugged. She climbed into his lap straddling him. Jace wrapped his hands around her waist and clary looked over her shoulder and said "last chance to stop this?" izzy shrugged and said "Just wait for me to say stop" clary smiled sweetly and turned to jace who grinned. Clary leaned in and whispered "let's give them a good show" jace nodded and touched their lips together. Clary pushed back moving her lips in a rhythm.

Jace clenched his hand in her hoodie pulling her closer.

Clary smiled forcing her tongue into his mouth. jace smiled and rested a hand on her ass squeezing. Clary slid a hand into his hair pulling at it tugging with every kiss. Jace moved a hand to the zipper on her hoodie and tugged it down just below her bra and kissed down her neck. Clary leaned her head back marveling in the feeling. He licked down her chest and then came back up connecting their lips again.

clary smiled against his lips, jace smiled back and slid his hand under her hoodie. Claru arched her back biting into his lip. Jace moaned and deepened their kiss. "OKAY FINE STOP" clary pulled back smiling and placed a soft kiss on his nose and looked over her shoulder to see mangus winking at her and her brother looking furious. Izzy however was holding on to him to stop him from lunging. Clary smiled and said "so do you believe us now" izzy rolled her eyes and said "get off his lap before your brother goes crazy"

Clary settled beside jace and said "I don't want to play anymore" jace chuckled and asked "What do you want to do?" clary wiggled her eyebrows at him and he burst out laughing. Izzy got up and grabbed clary's arm and pulled up the stairs. Clary frowned as izzy pushed her into her own room and said "What did you do?" Clary shrugged "we kissed" izzy frowned and asked "Then why are you blushing the shade of your hair" Clary swallowed and said "I um...I still kind of like him" izzy felt her eyes widen and said "that crush is from like 3 years ago" clary nodded and said "I still like him" izzy nodded and asked "so did you just kiss" clary blushed darker and izzy crossed her arms over her chest and said "take your hoodie off" Clary unzipped her hoodie and izzy pushed her hair away from her neck and whistled. "damn, i bet that felt good" clary nodded shyly and izzy said "I suggest you keep that on and cover your hips" clary looked down at the who handprints on her hips.

Clary looked at izzy and said "I didn't want to stop" izzy smiled and said "well them you better sneak him back in here" clary smiled shyly and gave her friend a hug.

They walked back down and clary sat down by jace and izzy said "I won, i checked her, no hickeys no marks. they just kissed" jonathan sighed and said "fine" izzy smirked and looked to jace and said "I want to go home and your my ride" Jace nodded and followed her up and izzy turned and said "come on clary" Clary stood up and looked to her brother and said "I'll see you tomorrow" jonathan nodded and said "sleep in izzy's room" clary did a thumbs up and said "oh and seelie snuck in your room" jonathan smirked and said "boy's see yourself out"

Clary grabbed her phone and keys and ran out and hopped in to jace car. She expected jace to be the one driving but izzy was behind the wheel and jace was beside her. Izzy put the car into drive and said "keep it down" jace pulled clary into his lap and said "By the way, i have a thing for you too" clary smiled and pressed their lips together.


	14. Chapter 14

Clary and jace were together, They had been for a while. They had broken it off many times but it was pointless. They were so different but it worked so well. They had tried to be apart but it wasn't worth it. but then somehow it happened again.

Flashback

 _Jace leaned back on the sofa and sighed 'Why did she do it' He was upset. Clary had been so happy and so had he and they had gone out for a drive and the mood and went hey wire and all of a sudden they hadn't been so happy. Clary had looked over and asked "Are you happy?" jace had looked over and said "not at the moment" clary had reached over and held his hand and said "Can i help with anything?" Jace shook his head and said "I think we should take a break?" Clary had started at him for a minute and then looked down at her lap and asked "Did I do something?" jace shook his head and said "No i just think it's time" Clary nodded and said "I'm just gonna go" Jace leaned over and kissed her cheek and said "See you around" clary had rushed away. He hadn't seen her tears but he knew they were there. Because he himself was crying_

End of flashback

His mom came home and smiled at him and asked "I would have thought you'd be out or at least that clary was around" Jace winced and said "we aren't a thing anymore" his mother frowned and asked "May i ask why because everything was going well as far as i know" jace shrugged and said "I don't even know" she tilted her head to the side and asked "Did you ask her why she broke it off" jace sighed leaning forward his elbows on the knees and said "I broke it off, The mood was just really sad and we hadn't been talking because this girl at school was teasing clary about not putting out, and i said I didn't care but it was bothering her and she wouldn't tell me why" His mother placed a hand on his shoulder and said "you should go to her, I bet she's sad" Jace sighed and grabbed his keys and said "I'm so stupid" she smiled as he rushed out.

Clary was sat outside her house on the lawn by the tree. She had been so sad since he broke up with her. She hadn't told her father why she told her brother and swore his to secrecy as well as her mother, They had agreed and left her alone. Because she liked it that way. The only person she wanted was jace and he was the reason for her being so upset. She had been sketching away not really looking at the lines. She looked down at the page to see his name spelled out in cursive writing. She flipped the page and closed the book. Clary didn't like crying but when she was angry or upset it always seemed to happen.

A car pulled up by her house and she didn't even glance until she noticed that it stopped. She looked to the side to see jace step out of the car. She wiped at her eyes and got to her feet standing up as he waked over. Clary crossed her arms over her chest as he stopped in front of her and asked "How are you?" clary let her tears fall and asked "Why do you do this?" JAce shook his head and said "I don't know, I don't want you to have to deal with me and then i miss you and it's horrible" clary nodded and said "It's horrible" jace reached forward and wiped his thumb under her eyes dissolving her tears. Clary didn't want to push him away he promised herself that she would if he did this again but she couldn't.

Jace leaned forward pulling her against him hugging her softly and said "I'm so stupid" clary nodded and said "you are stupid" jace kissed her head and said "I love you" clary nodded and said "I know you do, I love you too" Jace smiled and asked "but that's not enough" clary smiled sadly and said "I love you so much, you know how much i love you. I would do anything for you. And if you asked me to get into that car and pretend this never happened i would. But then i don't want you to because this hurts jace" jace nodded and said "I know it hurts, I'm so sorry" Clary leaned up and kissed his cheek and said "I'm yours I've always been yours but you can't keep doing this to me, Because one day i might not be your. I don't want you to break my heart" jace nodded and said "I'm sorry" clary nodded wrapping her eyes around his waist and said "I know"

But then he didn't ask her to come with him but she did anyways and she packed a bag because she wasn't coming home at the end of the day. They got back and jace pulled clary upstairs and set her bag down in his room and went and changed. Clary pulled her shoes off and changed into one off his shirts. She climbed into bed and replied to her brothers texts saying she was staying with jace.

Jace came back in a shirt and sweatpants. He sat down beside her and asked "Movie?" clary nodded and said "pick whatever you know i won't watch" Jace nodded and clicked on some movie and clary laid her head on his shoulder and asked "Why is this so hard" jace sighed and said "life isn't supposed to be easy" clary sighed and said "but this has been hard enough" jace wrapped an arm around her waist and said "Then let's say this 'No more breakups, no more breaks just me and you forever' How does that sound" Clary smiled and said "perfect" jace kissed her head and said "Why is it you're so cold" clary smiled and shrugged snugging into his side.

They sat in his room like that cuddled up their legs tangled together, Clary was hurt he knew that but then she didn't want to ignore him because it hurt even more. His mother came by and said "Clary are you staying for dinner?" clary nodded and said "if im allowed" he smiled and said "yes of course" Jace pulled her up and said "you don't have to stay if you're still mad with me i can drive you home" clary shook her head and said "I want to stay" Jace nodded and kissed her head.

They walked down and sat down at the table. Jace's parents smiled as they saw clary and said "it's so nice to see you" clary smiled and sat down in her usual place and crossed her legs. They ate and chatted. Jace got up and cleared the table. When he left his mother turned to her and asked "Did he apologize" clary nodded and she smiled and asked "I'm guessing you're going to drag it out?" clary smiled and said "I'm just not jumping straight it, He knows what he did he doesn't have to suffer" His parents smiled and his father said "He's lucky to have you" clary smiled and said "I'm lucky to have him, goes both ways" Jace came back and held his hand out pulling clary up and pushing her chair back in.

They walked back upstairs and clary said "I'm going to go change" jace nodded and hopped into bed wishing the main light off and flicking the beside on on. He usually slept with his swars pants and so shirt but he decides to leave it on for now. Clary hovered in the bathroom. She wasn't scared to face him she was just nervous because it had been 2 weeks since they had even had a nap together. She brushed her teeth and exchanged jeans for sleeping short and walked back in. She grabbed her phone to see her mom had texted her a heart and wrote 'Whatever makes you happy' clary switched it off and lifted the covers crawled in. Jace laid down held the covers up and clary scooted closer and wrapped one arm over his chest. Jace leaned his head on top of hers and asked "Do you just want to go to sleep" Clary nodded and said "Right after you brush your teeth" jace chuckled and and got up. Clary moved the pillows to the middle instead of two differed sides.

Jace came back and lifted the covers and clary said "your shirt?" jace pulled it off and said "I thought you might want me to keep it on" clary shook her head and pulled herself closer to him wrapping one leg over his. Jace wrapped his arms around her. they laid like that neither sleeping just laying there cuddled up. Jace kissed her head and said "I feel like you're mad or upset" clary nodded and said "it hurts, I'm not mad at you i don't think i could be mad at you. I'm mad it happened I'm mad I listened to the bitch. I'm upset i let it get to me and i'm sad that you felt the need to break it off because the mood was so horrible" jace turned her head and said "I'm mad that she even talked to you, I don't care clary we haven't talked about it and we shouldn't have to, If you don't want to then we don't have to. Im fine with holding you like this and kissing you because honestly i don't think i could feel something better then the feeling i get when we kiss" clary kissed his chest and said "I don't know what i want, I know you've done it and yes i do think about it because i'm a girl I overthink a lot" jace nodded and kissed her forehead and said "I'm not like that anymore" clary nodded and said "I know that, I know that but jace your hot and sexy and I can't help but think that you want more" jace cut her off by kissing the corner off her mouth and whispered and said "Of course i do I'm a 17 year old boy I want to do a lot of thing, but with you. and i want you to want to do them when you feel comfortable" Clary barely heard what he said.

He was so close. His lips were so close. She was thankful it was dark because she was positive her cheeks were the shade of her hair. Clary released a shaky breath and asked in a whisper "What do you want to do?" jace was caught off guard. What was he asking?. He stuttered and asked "I'm gonna need a bit more" clary placed a hand on his cheek and looked him dead in the eyes and said in a whisper "I want you to tell me what you want to do? as a 17 year old buy what do you want to do with me" jace swallowed the dry lump in his throat and asked "I've never felt so stupid" clary chuckled and he was yet again caught my surprise her voice was so silky not light and soft like normal. Clary smiled sweetly and pressed her lips to his jawline and said "all those thoughts you have tell me, and maybe i want to do the same" Jace was stunned. She wanted him to talk dirty. Jace nodded and said "I want to kiss you" clary smirked and said "Exciting" jace grinned and said "I want to kiss all of you, your lips your jaw, every inch of your neck. and i want to make sure you remember i was there. I wanna kiss over your shoulders and down your back" clary closed her eyes her cheeks flamed up again. "I want to kiss down your chest over these" he ran his hand over her boobs and clary nodded telling him to keep going. "I want to kiss over your stomach over your hips down your thighs, every inch of your skin" Clary gasped out her hand sliding into jace's hair and said "I would let you" jace nodded and said "I had a feeling you would"

Jace smiled down and stared at her. Clary glanced up and frowned and asked "What?" jace grinned and asked "your go?" clary stared back at him and said "you don't mean that" jace grinned and said "Well before no but since you implied that you do have thoughts i would love to know them" Clary rolled over to face him and opened her mouth and then closed it. Jace smiled and looked at her and in the end clary caved and said "I can't" jace smiled and kissed her head and said "No you can you just don't want to say it out loud" Clary sighed and said "I'm not sure what i want" jace smiled tucking her hair behind her ear and said "you don't need to know" Clary smiled and leaned up kissing him fully on the lips. Jace smiled and just as she pulled back slightly he pushed back smiling widely.

There was just something about clary that made jace's entire body fill up with joy. Clary smiled back chuckling as they tried to kiss both smiling. All it let to was their teeth clashing. Clary giggled laying back down pressing her head into the pillows. Jace smiled and did the same they were as before very close. Clary smiled and said "What is it about you?" jace smiled and said "I love you, that must be it" clary nodded a lazy grin on her face as she said "Must be"

 _ **Hope you liked it**_


End file.
